Perfectly Awesome
by starwater09
Summary: An Awesomes fanfic from the Hulu plus series(The Awesomes) The Awesome team is in for a huge change when an old friend from Prock's past changes the lives of both him and his recently found brother Perfect Man. Perfect Man/Oc fic other pairings are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**New Year means new stories for me and I decided to do this fic base of the Hulu series The Awesomes which was cancelled after three seasons but still hopes to be picked up somewhere else. In the meantime this fic will take place three months from where it left off. This will be mainly a Perfect Man and Oc fic but the other characters will play key factors and possibly get their own chapters.**

 **Own nothing but the plot and my oc**

 **Perfect Man pov**

 _You know after everything I've been through you'd think that I would be happy. I found out who my father was after years of questions and doubts; I have a brother who's about to get married a niece a real family that's all I ever wanted. The only bad thing that has happened to me recently is that my ex- girlfriend Silent But Deadly broke up with me and I can't even be mad about that she's a free spirt I knew that going in. But even now I can't help but fell that my life is so hollow._

"Perfect Man, you're narrating your life again." Tim/Sumo states in a bored sarcastic tone and effectively breaking Perfect Man out of his bubble.

"Sorry Tim I'm not bothering you am I?" Perfect Man asked turning to look at the young super hero.

"No I like having someone ruin my concentration while I study for my final exam." Tim says in what is clearly a sarcastic tone.

"Well good for a second there I almost thought that I was being rude." Perfect Man says with clear relief. Tim just sighs picks up his books leaving the kitchen to most likely retreat into his own room at Awesome Mountain. Perfect Man may have come a long way since the team first met him but he still had moments of complete cluelessness.

"Hey where is Tim going? I thought he had to study?" asked Impresario as he and Muscle Man enter the kitchen.

"I don't know he said that me narrating my life wasn't bothering him but now I starting to believe it was." Perfect Man says puzzling over his recent interaction with Tim.

"Wow, man you seem to be doing that a lot lately." Muscle Man states while getting food from the fridge.

"Yeah, you've even been doing it in the middle of battles which is really dangerous." Impresario adds agreeing with Muscle Man.

"I just have a lot on my mind lately." Perfect Man says with a shrug just as his brother Prock the leader of their team entered the room.

"Hey guys just wanted to remind you that Nikki is coming over today." Prock states making his way to the rest of the guys.

"Alright! I can't wait to see Nikki again." Muscle Man says in clear excitement as he takes a bite into his sandwich.

"So the rest of us finally get to meet the famous Nikki huh?" Impresario says equally as excited. "I can't wait to finally meet this girl."

"Who's Nikki?" Perfect Man asked the group clearly confused.

"Huh Nikki aka Nichole Davidson? As in one of my best childhood friends Nikki; who is like a sister to me Nikki." Prock states hoping to jog Perfect Man's memory only to see him still shrugging in confusion. "Perfect Man I've mentioned her before we grew up together in the same neighborhood, both loved science and she's one of the few people who didn't hit me as hard when I told the rest of the kids that Santa wasn't real."

"You guys talking about Nikki?" Concierge asked as she, Gadget Gal and Hotwire entered the room.

"Little Nikki can't wait to see her again the little fireball." Gadget Gal says clearly remembering Nikki fondly. "And really smart too despite being a Black." This offense comment of course makes the others cringe. "What?!"

"Well, I can't wait to meet her in person, after only hearing about her from Prock's and Muscle Man's stories and talking on the phone." Hotwire states breaking the silence and kissing Prock on the cheek.

"Why does everyone but me know about this girl?" Perfect Man asked in a tone that showed he was clearly offended.

"Perfect Man, I've told you about Nikki like a thousand times." Prock whines to his brother.

"And now she's finally coming to visit after working on her doctorate for the past five years." Muscle Man adds in.

"Yep after spending nearly half a decade trying to understand the genetic makeup of the super hero gene she's finally coming to see my team." Prock says with happiness. "She even said she made a break through that she can't wait to share with us."

"So this Nikki is she hot?" Perfect Man asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww I said she's like a sister to me Perfect Man." Prock states clearly disgusted.

"So that's a no, which explains why I never paid attention when you mention her." Perfect Man states then floats away from the group not paying any mind to the looks that the others were giving him.

 **Normal pov**

It was a few hours later and the team plus Mr. Awesome, Dr. Jill-Stein-Awesome-Kaplan and her husband Jeffry were all sitting around waiting for the woman Perfect Man still barely remembered.

"I can't wait to see Nikki again, she was the only one who was smart enough to let go of childish dreams of playing super hero and got a 'real' job." Dr. Jill-Stein-Awesome-Kaplan states with a glare looking at the group. "If only Jeremy could have also been smart enough to follow in her lead."

"She studied in super hero genetics so that the world can better understand where super powers come from so technically she hasn't gotten out of the super hero business." Mr. Awesome argued with his former wife. This of course started a back and forth argument between them that the group got sucked into so much so that they didn't notice the brown skinned curvy woman come in who now sat near Prock.

"Wow, even after all these years they're still having the same argument?" The woman states whispering into Prock's ear.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll ever stop." Prock says with a sigh not really paying attention to the newcomer sitting near him.

"Well, at least we can kick back pop some popcorn and enjoy the show also make bets on who's gonna win this time." The woman joked causing Prock to laugh.

"Ha, ha you're right Nikki you always did helped me look on the bright side of these arguments." Prock states with a chuckle until he finally realized who was sitting near him. "Oh my God Nikki!" His excitement cause the others to notice the newcomer as well.

"Nikki! Fireball! You're here!" could be heard as the group gathered around to greet their new guest.

"Nikki it's great to see ya." Muscle Man states squeezing Nikki into a hug.

"Glad to see you too Harry!" Nikki states though she had a little trouble breathing.

"How've you been little fireball?" Gadget Gal asked once the other woman was free.

"Kicking ass, taking names you know the usual boring stuff." Nikki answered with a shrug though a smirk played across her face.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here!" Prock interrupts pulling Nikki into a hug. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone! You of course remember my parents?" Prock says walking her over to them.

"Little Nikki!" Mr. Awesome says with joy hugging the girl. "How have you been?"

"Hey Mr. A, been doing great how about you?" Nikki asked returning the hug.

"You know me always Awesome." Mr. Awesome answered in a cheery voice.

"Of course." Nikki states with a giggle turning to look at Prock's mother. "Dr. Stein-Awesome-Kaplan how have you been?"

"Well, besides being disappointed that my only son hasn't given up his childhood fantasies about being a super hero-" Dr. Jill Stein-Awesome-Kaplan starts to say.

"Okay I guess that means you're the same." Nikki says sharing a secret smirk with Prock. "And Jeffry I thought you would have gone running for the hills by now?" Nikki states finally noticing the other doctor and was actually surprised that he hadn't ran away from his wife yet.

"No, of course not!" Dr. Kaplan exclaims clearly surprised. "I'm very happy I even got this new jazz album that is-" "Shut up Jeffry!" His wife interrupted before he could finish.

"Anyway let me introduce you to my team." Prock states moving Nikki away from the awkward moment. "This is Tim." Prock begins pointing at the youngest member.

"Nice to meet you." The young boy says shaking her hand. "I found your paper on dominant super genes verses recessive super genes eye opening."

"Thank you Tim, a lot of research went into that paper." Nikki says humbly.

"This is Concierge." Prock continues on pointing to the red headed woman.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much." Concierge says greeting the other woman warmly.

"Thanks me too, Prock says he couldn't run the team without you." Nikki commented causing the other woman to blush.

"And this is Frantic." Prock says introducing Nikki to the group's fastest member.

"Nice to meet-" Nikki begins to say but is cut off by Frantic being frantic.

"Well, hello you must Nikki." Frantic begins shaking her hand speaking at super speed. "Prock has told us so, so much I feel like I've known you all my life. Hey do you still have that scar right above your-"

"Okay, that's enough of that." Prock says nervously moving her along. "This is Impresario."

"Well, not only is it great to meet you since you're a childhood friend of Prock's. But it's also refreshing to have a woman around with an actual sense of fashion." Impresario says causing Nikki to look down at her outfit it was a simple red laced blouse, pencil skirt and two inched heeled boots to her but for whatever reason it impressed the man.

"Thanks." Nikki just plainly states with a shrug as she and Prock moved on to the next person.

"And now you finally get to meet my wonderful fiancée and mother of my child Hotwire." Prock states proudly pointing to Hotwire.

"It's so great to finally be able to speak with you in person." Hotwire says happily.

"You too! How's my little niece Vicky?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"Fine she's with my mother right now but you'll get to see her later." Hotwire exclaims always happy to talk about her daughter.

"Awesome!" Nikki exclaims with a giggle.

"And last but not least this is my brother Per-" Prock begins to exclaims almost just as proudly as when he introduced Nikki to Hotwire but is cut off by said older brother before he could finished.

"Perfect Man." Perfect Man exclaims flexing and flying closer so that he and Nikki were face to face; quickly wrapping his arms around her. "Now I'm sure you know everything there is to know about me. But I still think that we should have dinner alone tonight so that we can get better acquainted."

"Perfect Man what are you doing? You know that we're all going out to dinner tonight together!" Prock says in annoyance.

"Right, of course." Perfect Man agrees but still has his arms around Nikki. "We'll have dinner together tomorrow night then." Perfect Man states suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry, going to be super busy that night." Nikki says rolling her eyes and getting out of Perfect Man's embrace. "But I might be able to pencil you in at…the end of time?" she asked with clear sarcasm causing everyone to laugh as she walked away. "Let me know if that works for you?"

 **Perfect Man pov**

"Ha, ha, wow Nikki just slayed Perfect Man so bad he's still stunned!" Impresario says as he and Muscle Man laugh at Perfect Man's expense.

"That's Nikki for you always the fire cracker." Muscle Man says laughing in agreement.

It took a lot to cause Perfect Man to be stunned mostly because he was super powerful and things rarely could hurt him let alone stun him. But the moment his brother had exclaimed in happiness at seeing Nikki and Perfect Man was finally able to get a look at her was the moment he knew he had to have her. Nikki was gorgeous with her long dark brown hair, bright green eyes, even brown skin and a curvy body. Perfect Man had to fight the need to grab her and claim her as his…at less until his brother got around to introducing them speaking of his brother.

"Prock! Why didn't you tell me that Nikki was so hot?!" Perfect Man demanded to know after pulling his brother away from the rest of the group. "Damn she's hotter then Hotwire!"

"Ahem I've already told you that Nikki is like my sister." Prock says in a forceful tone getting annoyed.

"That's what I don't get when a guy usually says a girl he's not related to is like his sister it's normally because she's not hot. But Nikki is really hot I mean really hot." Perfect Man explains ignoring how uncomfortable he was making his younger brother feel. "I mean freaking smoking hot!"

"Okay already I get it!" Prock states in a huff walking away from Perfect Man much to his confusion.

"What did I say?" Perfect Man asked turning to look at Impresario and Muscle Man clearly not getting it.

"Prock has always been protective of Nikki since we were kids." Muscle Man explains.

"It's understandable I would want the best for my sister too." Impresario adds in. "If I had a sister, although I guess that would mean I would have to share her with Mama."

"Well then Prock won't have to worry because I am the best, otherwise I wouldn't be Perfect Man." Perfect Man states happily walking away from the two. He didn't pay any mind to Impresario shaking his head or Muscle Man's laughter he just moved all his attention back to Nikki who he was determined to make his new girlfriend.

"So Nikki could you explain to us why you decided to study super power genetics?" Concierge asked her as the group moved to sit down in the living room. "Prock has talked about it but I'd like to hear the reason from you."

"Well, it's not that complicated really." Nikki begins taking a seat, Perfect Man of course used his super speed to sit next to her causing the group to roll their eyes. "When I discovered my super power-"

"You have a super power?" Perfect Man asked innocently but the rest of the group let out a groan.

"Perfect Man I've told you about Nikki's power! I've told everyone about it!" Prock groans shaking his head at his brother.

"Sorry guess I just don't remember what it is?" Perfect Man explains with a shrug, then moves closer to Nikki and grabbing a hold of her hand. "So what's your power hon? Besides being super-hot."

"Well funny you should say that." Nikki says leaning in with a smirk, Perfect Man was enjoying the moment when suddenly his hand started to feel surprisingly warm no actually it felt really hot. He looked down thinking he'd see their hands only to see a red burning flame.

"Whoa, you shoot flames out of your hands?" Perfect Man squealed as he pulled his hand away from her to blow out the flame, luckily he used his super breathe to put it out.

"Of course she does! Why else would I call her fireball?" Gadget Gal explains with clear amusement in her voice.

"Guess I'm too hot for you then?" Nikki coyly states causing the group minus Perfect Man to laugh at him.

"Trust me doll I'll have no problem cooling you down later." Perfect Man stated just as coyly after he recovered from his embarrassment.

"Doubtful." Nikki snorted as she rolled her eyes again turning back to the conversation she was having with Concierge before Perfect Man interrupted.

 _Challenge accepted_. Perfect Man thought to himself as the others began talking once again this was just the thing he was waiting for.

 **Normal pov**

"Anyway Concierge between discovering my powers and being friends with Prock and Muscle Man, I became curious with how that gene work. Especially since I could never find any history of anyone else in my family having these abilities." Nikki was finally able to explain.

"I bet you discovered all kinds of things!" Muscle Man states with excitement.

"Of course and you would know that if you read my papers Harry." Nikki scolded but everyone knew it was all in jest.

"Ha, you know I don't read Nikki." Muscle Man exclaims back.

"Because you don't want to or because you can't?" Frantic asked the muscle bond man.

"A little of both." Muscle Man explains plainly with a shrug.

"Anyway is there something you discovered that's not in any of your papers?" Prock asked with interest.

"Actually yeah there is." Nikki states and everyone notes the sudden seriousness in her voice. "Because of my research you know I had to travel everywhere and meet many people. You guys know that in the beginning my researched showed that parents with super powers are more likely to have offspring with super powers as well. But then I noticed something that didn't make any sense."

"What did you discover?" Mr. Awesome asked the rest of the group now hanging onto every word that she said.

"During my research I met and interviewed many people some with super powers some without; just about anyone who would see me I talked to them. Then one day I noticed that some offspring's who had at least one parent with a very strong super powers was for some reason either getting weaker powers or none at all." Nikki begins to further explain this of course cause everyone to look at Prock. "At first I didn't think it was that big of a deal even normal genetic DNA isn't set in stone. But that changed when I noticed that it was always the offspring of high profile super parents who seemed to be the ones that had this happening to them. So then I decided to start testing their blood to maybe shed some light on what was possibly going on."

"So what did you find out?" Prock asked trying to make his voice not sound too shaky.

"They'd been injected with some kind of chemical or virus I'm not sure yet how to label it but its purpose is to attack the super power gene rendering it useless." Nikki finishes explaining with a sigh causing everyone to gasp.

"How did this happen? Who would do such a thing? How are they doing it?" Mr. Awesome asked completely outrage.

"No one really knows." Nikki says shaking her head. "Some people think it's a super-secret anti super powers group, others think it some secret government plot. As for how it's done my best theory is that they inject it in the child during doctor visits it's either that or somehow get it into their food."

"You think it happened to me don't you?" Prock said asking the question that everyone in the room was thinking.

"I didn't want to believe in a conspiracy theory at first Prock." Nikki says in a completely exhausted voice. "But then that information came out about…your brother and it reminded me of your father and…you. Everyone knew you were Mr. Awesome's son who is one of the most high profile super heroes ever!"

"So you think this group targeted Prock on purpose?" Mr. Awesome questions forcefully trying to keep his anger in check.

"No I think this group tried to kill Prock." Nikki explains this of course caused gasped to be heard all around and shouts of 'what'. "I didn't want to think that way either but no one else I met and no offense Prock but no one NO ONE else was as weak as you."

"You're…really?" Prock asked completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah I think you might have been given a higher dosage then most for some reason. Maybe it was to send a message or something I can't be sure until I test your blood." Nikki explains to Prock.

"This is unbelievable." Prock exclaims it almost sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Also I've been tinkering with a cure." Nikki meekly says causing everyone to give her their full attention again just as their minds began to wander. "It works enough to at least get the chemical or virus out of the person's system. And sometimes if the super power bloodline is strong enough it… well actives it would be the best way to explain it."

"So you're saying?" Prock asked with a clearly shaky voice that everyone could hear.

"Yeah whatever powers that were robbed from you might come back with the cure." Nikki explained with a smile. "Although it's not completely guaranteed and if at the end of the day if you just end up not having to break your hand over every little thing that's cool too."

"STOP!" Prock says out loud stopping time for only himself so that he could pace back and forth. "OH MY GOD! I could have super powers like my dad and brother! No longer would I have to hear people say well he's really smart but what happened there? This is a dream come true if it works, speaking of things working or not working you know what's not a dream come true seeing my older brother hit on my sister. Okay so Nikki isn't really my sister but we might as well be siblings I mean she even knows that I can stop time…which not even Hotwire knows! Oh my god I'm about to marry this girl and she still doesn't know I am so stupid! But no time to focus on that right now I might be getting powers soon. Although I really should do something about it later. START!"

"So what do you say Prock do you want to try?" Nikki asked and everyone waited to see what the leader would say.

"I guess there's no harm in giving it a try right?" Prock says trying to keep his excitement from showing. "You don't have to use any needles right?"

"Oh Prock of course I do!" Nikki says with a laugh. "And yes they are really big."

 **That's the end of the first chapter for now please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well time for another chapter**

 **Still own nothing but the plot and my oc**

 **Normal pov**

A few days had passed since Nikki had first arrived and now she was being moved into a new two story home, mostly so she could set up a lab in her basement. Though Prock offered the use of the lab at Awesome Mountain Nikki decline wanting to keep her research closer to home and also not wanting to have to deal with Perfect Man as much. Though Prock insisted on making a new security system for her just in case.

"I'm telling you Prock my system is fine nothing has ever happened before! And even if someone was crazy enough to try it would not be very pretty for them." Nikki says rolling her eyes as she watched Prock check the system again for the tenth time that day.

"Hey I have every right to worry about what could happen to your research and you!" Prock says from his seat going through the computer once again. "You've been curing some people and it might tip off whoever is behind this added to the fact that you won't work at Awesome Mountain…"

"You know I get inspired at the weirdest times it's better to have a closer lab for that." Nikki explains again giving him a light glare. "Honestly I think you're just trying to get out of moving furniture."

"Speaking of moving you might want to get upstairs to see how the guys are doing up there." Prock says not even looking up from the computer.

Nikki just sighs and makes her way upstairs to see how Impresario, Tim, Muscle Man, Frantic and Perfect Man were doing. It shouldn't have been too hard she told them where she wanted her stuff to go and even put labels around the house just so no one could forget. Unfortunately when she got to her living room all five of them were having some kind of argument.

"Hey! What's going on? Why hasn't anything been put away?!" Nikki yelled at the group gaining their attention of course they all started yelling at once causing Nikki to become even more confused. "One at a time!"

"It's all Impresario's fault Nik he won't let us put anything in its place!" Muscle Man spoke up throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Why?" Nikki questioned raising her eyebrow at the fashionista.

"I'm sorry Nikki but the way you want this place decorated is so not trendy!" Impresario explains with clear sass in his voice. "It is going to take me all day to get each and every room straighten out."

"Impresario, look I get it you're the teams fashion trend setter thing." Nikki begins glaring down at the man. "But this is my house either respect how I want this place to look or leave either way you have no say in this."

Impresario just mumbled under his breath as he conjured up a hand with his mother's face so that he could continue to move the dining room table. This of course makes the others able to start working on their own assigned rooms; Tim and Muscle Man working on the living and dining rooms and Frantic working on the kitchen.

"Hey Nikki there seems to be a problem with our mattress." Perfect Man states having been the only one who didn't continue working.

Rolling her eyes Nikki turned to look at Perfect Man. "First of all it's **My** mattress, second what exactly did you do to it and third why are you the one working on my bedroom?!" Nikki finished asking with a glare Perfect Man had not let up on his pursuant of her and she even caught him referring to her new house as his as well.

"Well to answer all of your questions, I haven't done anything to or on our mattress yet. And the reason why I'm the one working on the bedroom is because besides you I will be spending the most time there plus I called deebs." Perfect Man explain with arrogance or ignorance Nikki couldn't tell which. "Now the reason why the mattress is a problem is because it's not big enough."

"What are you talking about? It's a brand new full size bed!" Nikki exclaims clear confusion in her tone.

"Yeah but for what we're going to be doing on it we really should have a queen size bed…maybe even a king size." Perfect Man explains clearly thinking that his explanation made sense, Nikki didn't even have the strength to roll her eyes at him she just had a blank look on her face as she walked away. "You at least have a warrant on it right?" He asked calling after her but she ignored him. "We're going to ware it out we need a warrant Nikki!"

"Hey guys, how is the moving going along?" Prock asked coming up the stairs that lead into the basement.

"Just peachy first I get up here and Impresario wants to redecorate my whole house and then I had to deal with your brother who seems to have selective hearing." Nikki explains with a sigh.

"Well some good news! I being the genius that I am have hooked you up with the best security system." Prock gleefully explains. "The only system that could possibly be better is at Awesome Mountain!"

"In other words just like the rest of the Awesome Men you've overstepped your boundaries." Nikki says with a shake of her head.

"Hey this research is important to all of super powered kind. Which is why on top of the system I think the Awesomes team should take turns being guards." Prock tried to explain as calmly as he could knowing that Nikki would become upset.

"What?! No way Prock this system was overkill already." Nikki says glaring at him and poking him in the chest. "You are not forcing me to have babysitters in my own house!"

"Nicole Anne Davidson-" Prock tried to threaten in his in charge voice.

"Don't you Nicole Anne Davidson me Jeremy Richard Awesome you are not the boss of me." Nikki huffed back stooping her foot.

"I am practically your big brother and you will do as I say young lady!" Prock tried to argue but Nikki just toned him out.

"La la la I can't hear you!" Nikki says back walking away from him with her ears covered.

The rest of the group just continued working regardless of the fact that Nikki had only been around for a few days they'd gotten used to when Nikki and Prock acted like childish siblings. It took them a couple of hours and some directions from Nikki to finally get everything put away but it got done and now only Prock and Perfect Man were left in the house the rest of the team having left after the job was done. The brothers both had stayed behind because one Nikki had administered the cure for Prock and Nikki wanted him to stick around for another hour so that she could make sure that there weren't any harmful side effects. Perfect Man claimed to want to stay for his brother but neither party truly believed it was the only reason.

"Okay so remember to drink lots of water and if you can avoid going after bad guys tonight that would be best." Nikki explained after giving Prock the cure.

"Ah, seriously Nik way to make me feel like a kid." Prock mumbled a bit angrily reading a book to past the time.

"Well I'm sorry Prock but the amount of that chemical in your system was overkill." Nikki states while looking at a sample of his blood before the cure as she was making this statement. "You are so lucky your Awesome blood even kept you alive! This cure is going to have to be administered very carefully for who knows how long just to get it out of your system."

"How long do these sessions usually take?" Perfect Man asked being a bit curious to know when this cure would fix his brother. Even though the Awesome team knew that it was likely that Prock had been targeted it was still a huge surprised when they realized how much was in his system. It was just as Nikki stated it was an amount to kill which left his parents both sadden and angry. Mr. Awesome himself flew up into space just so he could vent by punching comets and had yet to come down; mostly likely seeing this as more proof on how much of a bad father he was.

"Depends but for the most part everyone else took about six or more months to cure." Nikki states still looking at the sample and taking notes. "It could be the same amount of time for Prock but his case isn't even close to the others that I've seen."

"Yay me don't I feel special." Prock states sarcastically rolling his eyes, he didn't realize it but he had slowly began to float up into the air.

"You are special, I mean what are the odds that not only would you know someone who's brilliant and figured out what happened to you." Nikki begins to say still taking notes. "And then moves into your town so that you can possibly get the powers you were meant to have-" "Hey Nikki!" Perfect Man interrupts but she just ignored him. "Seriously that could only happen in a Hulu series or fanfiction."

"Nikki I think you should take a look at Prock!" Perfect Man states trying to get her attention once again.

"Ah, Perfect Man I'm trying to take notes here!" Nikki exclaims with frustration Perfect Man decided to just take matters into his own hands and force Nikki to look at his brother. "Whatever it is it can wa…"

"So does that happen after one shot?" Perfect Man asked still holding Nikki's chin up.

"No, Hmm Prock do you feel okay?" Nikki asked in a shaky voice clearly she had been caught completely off guard with this development.

"I'm fine Nikki." Prock says with a shrug still reading his book and barely paying attention to the other two people in the lab.

"Okay, Prock don't freak out." Nikki tries to say with a calm voice as she moved closer to him. "But you're kind of floating right now."

"What are you talking about?" Prock asked still not looking away from his book and at this point he was inching closer and closer to the ceiling.

"Prock look down." Perfect Man tells him finally getting his brother to pay attention to what was happening. Of course the moment Prock looked down he started freaking out.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Prock shouts waving his arms around in a panic. "What's happing?"

"Prock please just calm down okay deep breathes." Nikki says slowly and calmly hoping he would stop panicking. "Do you think you could float back down to us?"

Prock just franticly shook his head clearly still not calm enough to even begin to know what to do. "Okay, Perfect Man bring him down." Nikki ordered as she grabbed another needle getting ready to get another sample of his blood to find out what was going on.

"Oh it!" Perfect Man states as he floated himself up a little to bring his younger brother down. "No worries little brother everything is going to be okay." He states as he grabs one of Prock's legs and pulls him back down to his seat.

"Wow, you know I've always wondered what it'd be like to fly on my own and now that I have it's kind of…OW!" Prock shouts the last part just as Nikki stuck a needle in his arm so that she could get another sample of his blood. "Nikki a little warning would have been nice!"

"Well I guess that means you're still a pain wimp." Nikki states as she brings the new sample over to her microscope so that she could look at it. "Oh my god!" Nikki says with a gasped after looking at it for not even a minute. "Prock come take a look at this!"

Prock with some help from his older brother was able to maneuver is way over to see what Nikki had just observed. When he finally looked at the new sample himself he too was shock at what he found. "This can't be right I've only had one shot!" Prock exclaim in shock turning to look at Nikki. "According to this I'm cured!"

"This is amazing!" Nikki says in awe pacing back and forth. "There really must be something to Awesome genes to have results like this an hour after administering the cure. Even I wasn't expecting this to work so quickly!" Nikki at this point had stopped pacing and began to write down some notes once again. "So one dosage after one hour put the system back in place and even active the flying gene-so where will Prock be in two hours or twenty-four hours from now!" Nikki was mumbling under her breathe as she was taking notes looking at samples and coming up with theories. "Possibilities are infinite, powers could become too much for his body to handle all at once but Awesome genes are stronger than most."

"I think you short circuited my girl Prock." Perfect Man whispered to his brother as they both watched the woman pacing, writing notes and mumbling all at once.

"She's not your girl Perfect Man." Prock states scowling at his brother. "But you're right Nikki was really unprepared for this to happen."

"I got it!" Nikki gleefully states breaking the bubble that the two brothers were in. "Okay Prock I have a pretty good theory so far but to be sure I'm going to need your father and Dr. Malocchio!"

 **What has Nikki discovered find out next chapter till then please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this story has suddenly gotten some attention that's nice but I warn the readers now that this story was never to be one of the stories I focus a lot of attention on. Don't get me wrong when I write chapters there will be effort put into it but it's not going to be something I think about updating all the time.**

 **That being said please enjoy and I own nothing but the plot and my oc**

 **Normal pov**

"So let me get this straight you up and took Dr. Malocchio to space against his will and did an experimental blood transfusion that clearly only worked because of luck?" Nikki asked still baffled by the story that Mr. Awesome and Dr. Malocchio told her. Prock, Perfect Man, Nikki, Dr. Malocchio and Mr. Awesome were sitting outside a private café in Italy since the now turned good doctor was still not allowed back in the states.

"Well I wouldn't call it luck-" Mr. Awesome begins to say but gets interrupted by Nikki.

"What you did Mr. Awesome was hell-a illegal okay! You're a retired super hero with no background what so ever in science besides being studied by other scientists going around experimenting with blood." Nikki says with a sigh shaking her head. "I mean did you even know if you two were the same blood type or not when you decided to use your own blood to cure Dr. Malocchio?" The look of shame on the retired super hero's face was enough of an answer for Nikki. "Okay, so yeah this research is pretty much useless to me."

"Come on Nikki some of this has to be of some use to you!" Perfect Man in his happy go lucky tone of voice.

"Do you not understand the word illegal Perfect Man?! Your father took someone against his will to experiment on him, your father who is not a scientist didn't even know his patients' blood type and was just supposed to be enjoying his retirement. I can't use this stuff as a references or even a foot note unless I want Mr. Awesome to be arrested?" Nikki finished explaining glaring at the blonde super hero.

"Being arrested is not a big deal!" Perfect Man says in a still cheerful voice. "Besides I myself was only in jail for like a day before the Awesome team broke me out! We'll just hide dad at Awesome mountain like I did…of course it did cause me to almost go crazy being trapped there day in and day out."

"Please tell me he's joking?" Nikki whispers to Prock turning to look at him only to see an awkwardly shrug as a reply.

"But you know it's all in the past now and I even broke up with Spaldetta." Perfect Man finishes his story not having noticed the confused look that fell on Nikki's face at the mention of Spaldetta.

"Ah, yeah Perfect Man I don't think Nikki needs to hear about Spaldetta right now." Prock says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're right Prock it is a bit too early in the relationship to be taking about ex's just yet." Perfect Man says completely clueless as to why Prock really didn't want to talk about the time his brother dated a basketball.

"How can it be too early in the relationship when there is no relationship?!" Nikki nearly shouts glaring again at Perfect Man.

"Oh, Nikki I love these little games that we play, I say we're in a relationship then you say we aren't but we both know that we are! It's so much fun." Perfect Man says in his usually way.

"Have you guys checked to see if he's just completely out of his mind?" Nikki turns to asked Prock now completely frustrated with the clueless hero.

"The doctors say he shouldn't be a harm to others." Prock answered with a shrug before shaking his head. "But let's get back on subject now we know that you can't use my dad's research-"

"Not without getting him arrested and becoming a laughing stock…scientists are cruel that way you know." Nikki explains looking upset. "And as I said before it was just luck that it even worked to begin with! I'll just have to start from scratch with you I guess, hopefully that will be enough."

"Okay so that's decided but what are we gonna do about Prock?" Perfect Man asked and making the group wonder about something else. "How are we going to explain why he suddenly has new powers to the rest of the world without calling attention to Nikki?"

"Wow! That's actually a really good question." Nikki says in surprised clearly shocked that Perfect Man could think of something rationally to discuss.

"Of course it is! Besides Prock being cured runs the risk of calling the attention of whomever is behind this to go after you." Perfect Man continues to say.

"That's also a good point, people know enough about me to but the clues together and realized that I would have most likely had a hand in changing Prock." Nikki ponders out loud, it was no secret that Nicole Davidson studied in the super hero gene just like it was no secret that she was good friends with the Awesome team and grew up with the current leader.

"Yeah, I mean we don't need anyone bothering you and trying to break into our house." Perfect Man finishes saying not noticing the way Nikki's face dropped when he said 'our house'.

"I knew he was going to ruin it and yet I'm still surprised that he did." Nikki whispers to herself shaking her head.

"You know I can hear you right?" Perfect Man asked referring to the fact that he had super hearing.

"And your point is?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

"Guys let's focus!" Prock whined before the two could get into another argument. "Now I hate to say this but Perfect Man is right we do run the risk of whoever is behind this finding you. But at the same time I don't think that I can hide the fact that I'm getting powers since we still don't even know which ones I'm going to get or even how many there will be so…" Prock trailed off knowing that the next part was going to make Nikki really upset.

"So what?" Nikki asked narrowing her eyes at Prock not liking where this was going one bit.

"So I think my idea of having the members of the Awesome team taking shifts to watch over you will have to be done on top of the new security system I built for you." Prock said sheepishly knowing that Nikki wouldn't like this idea at all.

"WHAT? NO, NO WAY! That is completely unnecessary!" Nikki said forcefully glaring at Prock.

"Nikki is right Prock it is completely unnecessary to have each member of the Awesome's take turns watching Nikki." Perfect Man buts in surprising everyone. "I'll just do it myself! I mean I already live there now, I have the best powers out of anyone on the team so I can protect Nikki."

"Weelll." Prock says pondering what his brother had just told him, while he didn't like how Perfect Man seemed to want to push himself into Nikki's life he couldn't argue that Perfect Man would be the better choice.

"You can't be serious Prock?! If worse comes to worse I have my own power to protect myself on top of your new system! I don't need him or anyone else watching over me." Nikki tried to argue all but ready to attack Prock.

"Okay Nikki how about we met each other in the middle. Let's say Perfect Man has to keep watch over you for at least a month. If everything seems fine then he can stop but if something happens he stays." Prock tried to reason with Nikki.

"Or option B I roast you alive that way whoever is behind this never discovers I have found a cure for their virus and I live alone in peace." Nikki said forcefully.

"But then I'll be dead?" Prock says in a deadpanned tone.

"Small sacrifice." Nikki says with a shrug clearly pleased with herself.

"Now Nikki, I know that Perfect Man has been annoying you but Prock is trying to be reasonable." Mr. Awesome interrupts having been listening to their conversation. "Besides you'll have to work on your research and take notes on Prock's development one month will fly by before you know it."

"I guess logically that's true." Nikki says begrudgingly she turns to look at Perfect Man to lay down some ground rules but it appears that he has left the table. "Where did he go?" She asked but just as quickly as she asked that question he was suddenly back.

"Sorry, I just decided that while you guys were talking to move everything I own into our house, since you know we all agreed that I will be living there permanently now!" Perfect Man says in a cheery tone not noticing the looks of dismay from everyone else at the table. "By the way Nikki did you make sure to get a warrant on the mattress liked I asked since we are definitely going to wear it out now."

 **A/N And that's all I got for now hope it can hold you over till the next time I remember I'm writing this story! Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well look at that another chapter! I'd like to thank guest for reviewing, I'm happy knowing that I'm writing Perfect Man in character.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc.**

 **Nikki pov**

Much to Nikki's dismay Perfect Man wasn't kidding when he said that he moved everything he owned into her house. It had only taken a couple of days actually scratch that A DAY for Nikki to become even more irritated by the blonde superhero. To start with Perfect Man didn't seem to understand the idea of picking up after himself. Nikki being already on edge had no problems showing her displeasure at his inability to do so started shooting fireballs at him the minute she found another pair of pants laying on the floor.

"Whoa!" Perfect Man says while dodging multiple fireballs. "Sorry Nikki I guess I'm just use to having someone else picking up my stuff back at Awesome Mountain first it was the maids back when my dad was still in charge. After Prock took over though he refused to hire maids so I think he just did it because he's such a neat freak!"

"Well I'm not your maid or Jeremy so pick up your stuff!" Nikki yelled as she threw one more fireball after him then walked away.

But this wasn't the only thing Perfect Man seemed to find other ways to annoy Nikki, like bothering her when she was trying to work in her lab. Ordering multiple pizzas just to get free bread sticks, inviting people over without her permission, and walking around naked after taking a shower.

"Christ! Perfect Man why don't you have any clothes on or at least a towel?" Nikki asked in surprise as she looked away from him. She had been minding her own business walking to the living room to watch some TV when she ran into a naked Perfect Man who didn't even bother to wrap a towel around himself.

"But Nikki I live here now. Is it really that big of a deal that your boyfriend walks around naked in his own house?" Perfect Man asked not at all understand what he did wrong.

"Okay three things, one this is not your house and you are not living here! Two you're a bodyguard a temporary bodyguard! Three and most importantly you are not MY BOYFRIEND!" Nikki yelled the last part her hands at this point were very close to becoming flames. "So yeah it is a big deal to me if you walk around here naked!"

"Okay Nikki I get it." Perfect Man says in a tone that was surprisingly understanding.

"You do?" Nikki asked in shock completely taken back by how Perfect Man was behaving.

"I do." Perfect Man says while walking towards a window and pulling the curtains over it. "There all fixed now."

"What?" Nikki asked still completely confused.

"You were upset that I was walking around naked because the curtains weren't covering the window." Perfect Man explained in his usually clueless tone. "I can understand why you were upset you don't want anyone but you seeing your boyfriend naked. You know you're a bit more possessive then I'm used to in a girlfriend but I guess if we're going to make this relationship work I should learn to look pass that flaw."

"Okay, I can't." Nikki whispers to herself walking away in disbelief. After Perfect Man was done speaking she didn't even have the energy to keep ranting at this point.

Yes it was stuff like that and many more things that were slowing driving Nikki up the wall, and she told the Awesome women as much as they sat outside on a table in her backyard. Perfect Man being his usually self had invited the team over for a house warming party that Nikki couldn't even be completely mad at since she had thought about doing so herself.

"I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I've been busy with my research and Prock's progress I would have already built my own 'Destoyall Bullet' by now." Nikki says in a huff having finished ranting to the girls. "I don't know how your team is able to stand being around him for so long."

"Well, Perfect Man may not always be…perfect but his heart is usually in the right place." Hotwire says sheepishly from her seat with her daughter also sitting on her lap.

"I find that it's easier to just not take him too seriously." Concierge adds in after sipping from her ice tea. "Especially when he acts all clueless and twist words around."

"That's another thing I can't stand is when he twist my words around completely missing the point of why I was upset in the first place!" Nikki says nearly squeezing her red plastic cup filled with lemonade. "And I have to put up with this for at least a month."

"Okay Nikki I've kept my mouth shut for long enough!" Gadget Gal says out of nowhere surprising the other women. "Now I've known you since you were a little girl Nikki. And I know enough about you to know that it's not just Perfect Man's behavior and attitude that has you so upset. You grew up with Muscle Man so you know how to ignore stupidity.

"What are you getting at?" Nikki interrupted now glaring at Gadget Gal and on the verge of setting her cup on fire. It was true that of three other women sitting at the table Gadget Gal knew her the best and unfortunately she never held back when she figured something out about Nikki or anyone.

"You know what I'm saying little Nikki, you're more annoyed with Perfect Man then you need to be because you're attracted to him!" Gadget Gal said frankly causing a look of surprise to fall on the other women's faces and causing Nikki to set her cup on fire and not notice the hot plastic melting into her hand. "That's why he bothers you so much! You grew up with Harry and Jeremy and you know that Harry doesn't act too far off from Perfect Man and you've never paid Harry any mind because he's like a brother to you. But you don't feel that way about Perfect Man and that's why he frustrates you."

"Whoa, that is not true! Oh ow ow!" Nikki said about to stand up to defend herself until she noticed the melted cup in her hand that gave her a small burn.

"Nikki! Honey what's wrong?" Perfect Man asked having quickly flown to Nikki's side once he heard her small cries of pain.

"It's nothing just a small burn." Nikki says moving away from him and walking towards the back door that lead to the kitchen. "And don't call me honey."

"Maybe I should fly you over to the hospital to have that burn looked at sweetie." Perfect Man suggest with clear concern in his tone.

"I don't need a hospital! I'll just run some cold water on my hand for a little while and it will be fine." Nikki says forcefully as she continues to walk.

"Perhaps a cold shower later should also be consider." Gadget Gal adds with a smirk knowing tone. "You know to help with that burning feeling you have right now."

Nikki just stopped for a second to glare at Gadget Gal before shaking her head and being on her way. All four women knew that Gadget Gal was talking about a different burning that had nothing to do with her hand.

"Ahem, I'll go make sure she's okay." Hotwire says awkwardly handing Vicky over to Concierge and running after the other woman. By the time Hotwire had caught up to Nikki she already had her hand in the sink running cold water on top of it and muttering to herself. "Hey Nikki are you gonna be okay? I mean I didn't even know your flames could burn you?"

"It wasn't the flame, fire alone can't really hurt me but scolding hot plastic is another thing." Nikki answered calmly but Hotwire could tell that she was still a bit upset.

"Hey, Nikki about what…Gadget Gal said you know I would understand if you like Perfect Man even a little bit. I mean it would be like the pot calling the kettle black if I didn't but…you know it's cool right?" Hotwire said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. "If you want to date him that's fine. At least he's a lot better than when I dated him and-"

"Hotwire you're talking about a man who is both Prock's brother and your ex. While I myself am like a sister to Prock, that alone should keep me away because it is within spitting distance of a Jerry Springer episode." Nikki explains glaring down while turning off the water faucet.

"I get that it's weird but…you know what I have nothing to argue it's just a bit too weird. Let's just talk about something else." Hotwire says hurrying the conversation along.

"Okay, how's the house hunting going?" Nikki asked as she turned to look at the other woman.

"Not so great so far me and Prock are trying to find a place that will still be close enough to Awesome Mountain so that we can have our careers while still being in a good school distract for Vicky."

"Well this area is pretty good for both have you guys thought of looking around here?" Nikki asked.

"Actually no! I guess with the wedding plans and trying to find a house it kind of slipped our minds." Hotwire explains as they head back outside.

"Well you guys just let me know when you have the time. Who knows maybe you'll live close by like when Prock, Muscle Man and I were kids." Nikki says with a shrug.

 **Perfect Man pov**

Meanwhile the guys of the Awesome team plus Mr. Awesome were standing by the grill cooking and Perfect Man was giving them a completely different version of what life is like with Nikki.

"You know at first I'll admit I didn't think I'd be able to settle into domestic life so well, but I've got to say I'm pretty sure I've mastered this perfectly." Perfect Man says in his usually smug tone not at all paying attention to the way the rest of the guys were rolling their eyes at him.

"You sure about that Perfect Man because you know I talk to Nikki all the time-" Prock begins to say but is interrupted by his brother.

"I'll admit that there was a few small hiccups in the beginning but that's a given in any new relationship." Perfect Man explains to the group as he was nursing a bottle of beer. "It just takes some hard work and adjusting to each other's needs."

"Come on Perfect Man be serious you know that you and Nikki are not in a relationship…at all!" Impresario says in his usually sassy tone.

"It's true I know because I've been running back and forth listening to Nikki explaining to the girls about how much you annoy her." Frantic says while he runs around the group.

"Nikki has been complaining about you a lot man." Muscle Man says with his mouth full of burger. "Maybe you should leave her alone she's clearly not into you."

"Oh she's into me Muscle Man, trust me I know she just likes playing these little games it's our thing you know?" Perfect Man counters back to the other hero. "I bet we'll still be playing these games when we're married and have kids in the future."

"You really think you're going to marry Nikki?" Mr. Awesome asked from his place in front of the grill.

"Well yes! Of course it won't happen right now but in the future it will definitely happen." Perfect Man tells his father confidently. "I can already picture building a treehouse and a swing set for our children already."

 _ **Time skip**_

It was later that night and Nikki and Perfect Man were cleaning up after their last guest had left, though because of Perfect Man's powers clean up wasn't as bad as it could have been. He had just cleared all the garbage in the backyard when he found Nikki washing the few dirty dishes they had. Perfect Man moved to stand next to Nikki and grabbed a dish towel so that he could dry all the dishes that she had finished rinsing.

"You know as much as I love having the team over it's still nice to have the house to ourselves again." Perfect Man says in a happy tone as he dried a dish.

"Image how even happier I'll be when the month is over and you leave." Nikki states plainly as she continues to wash dishes.

"Oh Nikki you're so funny! You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were serious whenever you said stuff like that. Good thing it was just a joke." Perfect Man says with a laugh shaking his head. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"You mean besides my research? Let's see checking Prock's progress and looking at houses around this neighborhood with Hotwire. Why do you ask?" Nikki questioned as she finished the last plate and handed it over to Perfect Man.

"I was thinking that we'd go out for dinner tomorrow night." Perfect Man explains as he puts the last plate away. "You know just because we're living together now doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being romantic."

"And you seem to also not want to stop being delusional either." Nikki whispers shaking her head and walking towards the living room. She grabs the remote for the TV and lays down on the end of her couch Perfect Man walks into the living as well and takes the space not occupied by Nikki's feet.

"How about we go after you're done helping Hotwire." Perfect Man says as he relaxes on the couch. "Or you know what would be even better if I came with you girls. I'd love it if my brother's family could live nearby that way I wouldn't have to worry about not seeing them."

"Ahem but you work with them every day?" Nikki says in a slight confused tone.

"Yeah but this way I'll be able to see Vicky as well, not to mention the fact that when we start having kids it would be good if they lived in the same neighborhood as their other cousins. You know if Prock and Hotwire have more kids." Perfect Man explained.

"What makes you think that we'd have kids?" Nikki questioned the clueless hero. "I mean why would I have children with a guy when I don't even know what his real name is?"

"Come on now Nikki! I have a name it's…well it's clearly…you know what I don't think I know what my real name is?" Perfect Man says seriously a frown falling on his face.

"What do you mean? How do you not know your own name?" Nikki asked in surprise. "Are you telling me that no one has ever told you who you are?"

"No…I mean I've only found out who my dad is last year. And even then the only person who I could ask that would be my mother." Perfect Man explains in a surprising somber tone.

"Okay so who's your mother?" Nikki asked carefully not at all used to seeing Perfect Man so serious.

"I don't remember." Perfect Man in his still gloomy tone.

 **And that's the end of another chapter hopefully it won't be long till I write another one so until next time please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time now for another chapter! It's never been said in the series where the team lives but let's pretend that they live somewhere in Virginia for this story.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Normal pov**

"You don't remember your mother?" Nikki asked in surprised she was now sitting up on the couch giving Perfect Man her full attention.

"No." Perfect Man answered sadly. "When I was a kid my dad arranged it so that all my memories of my mom would be erased so that no one would find out about me. In fact for most of my life everyone thought I was an alien."

"God damn!" Nikki says becoming completely speechless and shaking her head. "World's shittest dick parent move ever!"

"I guess it is kinda messed up." Perfect Man says with an awkward shrug.

"Perfect Man 'messed up' doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of how wrong this is!" Nikki says now shaking her head in disbelief. "Seriously though you and Prock must be the most forgiving sons on the planet, to actually be able to stand just the sight of him."

"My dad has made some mistakes but no one is perfect…well expect me." Perfect Man proclaims as Nikki sighs in dismay she didn't even know which statement she wanted to correct first.

"Are you going to ask Mr. Awesome about your mom?" Nikki asked deciding for now to let the statements go.

Perfect Man pauses for a second thinking to himself. _Should I ask my dad about this? Come to think about it we haven't really sat down and talked about what happened._ "I guess I would have to? I mean he might even know where she is? Or maybe I shouldn't I mean it's been a year the whole world knows that I'm also Mr. Awesome's son shouldn't someone have stepped forward claiming to be my mother by now?"

Nikki thinks carefully before she replies back to Perfect Man, it was clear to her that this was bothering him. In some ways she could understand why Perfect Man hadn't thought to question his origins until now. "Perfect Man you're going to have to figure out what you want to do. Because on the one hand you have this happy go lucky way in which you live your life that is as annoying as it is lovable; and I'm sure you could go the rest of your life not meeting your mother and still be happy. On the other hand this is the kind of stuff that if you don't take the opportunity to learn about now one day it might be too late." With that Nikki stood up heading for bed leaving Perfect Man alone with his thoughts.

 **Perfect Man pov**

 _It's been a week since my talk with Nikki and I still don't know what to do. You know now that I thought about it I realized that a part of me is angry with my dad for what he did to me. I was very close to my mother she meant everything to me and he took me away from her because of his own ego. My Nikki knows me so well though because despite all this I can still forgive him. And I know I could live very happily with the life I have right now; I mean I have a great career, good friends and family, a new house with a serious girlfriend-_

"Okay Perfect Man I'm gonna have to ask you to stop narrating your thoughts while I'm trying to work!" Nikki proclaims interrupting Perfect Man's rant, for one reason or another Perfect Man had decided that Nikki's lab was the best place to gather his thoughts too bad for Nikki who was trying to get some much needed research done. "And for the last time you do not live here and we aren't together."

"Nikki, now isn't the time for us to play that whole 'You're not my boyfriend and you don't live here' game. This is serious! I need to figure out what I'm gonna do." Perfect Man explains while floating a few feet in the air.

Nikki just sighs. "Go talk to your dad Perfect Man, even if you decide not to go searching for your mother you two should still clear the air about all this."

"You make a good point Nikki." Perfect Man says super speeding out of the lab.

"Maybe now I can get some work-" Nikki turns to focus back on her research when Perfect Man super speeds his way back into the lab and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks again hon!" Perfect Man says in his happy go lucky way and is gone before he can see Nikki's face suddenly turning red.

It didn't take long for Perfect Man to get to Awesome Mountain where he knew that his father would be with his brother. Most likely testing to see what powers Prock was still developing.

"Come on son I know if you push yourself you'll be able to do!" Mr. Awesome could be heard in the gym most likely trying to get Prock to do something that he couldn't.

"Ow, dad Nikki said I'm not supposed to push myself I have to let the powers come naturally!" Prock proclaims in pain.

"Nonsense the more you push the better you'll be." Mr. Awesome insisted.

Perfect Man finally makes it to the gym and sees his father trying to get Prock to hold up the Awesome jet. Prock's progress so far had been going very well he could fly at super speeds that nearly matched his father and brother, though he couldn't run at super speed. He had gotten strong enough to lift up cars and small buses which helped him build some muscle mass on his used to be weak almost sickly body; but that was about as far as it seem to go. His ability to stop time had improved as well though no one knew he had that power but Nikki still.

"Dad I really need to talk to you." Perfect Man tells his father once he enters the room.

"Not now Perfect Man I'm busy." Mr. Awesome says hardly paying his other son any mind until he takes the jet off of Prock and throws it aside.

"Dad! This is important we need to talk now!" Perfect Man says forcefully getting into his father's space.

"Perfect Man what's wrong is it Nikki is she hurt?!" Prock begins to question in a panic.

"Jeremy calm down!" Mr. Awesome tells his younger son. "I'm sure Nikki is fine."

"No she's not fine! What if that secret organization got to her and-" Prock begins to stammer floating around in a panic.

"Nikki's fine I just wanted to ask about my mother!" Perfect Man shouts causing the other two men to finally pay attention to him again. "Okay that came out wrong, I mean…see I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I still don't know who my mother is?"

"Ahem, I think I'm going to go check on Vicky and Hotwire." Prock says awkwardly after things went silent for a minute.

This left Perfect Man and Mr. Awesome alone the latter of which had no idea what to say. "Dad?" Perfect Man questions waiting for his father to tell him something.

"Your mother's name is Erica Carter last I checked she still lives in Silver Springs Maryland." Mr. Awesome admits with a sigh. "Her address should be 45 Cherrycheek RD."

"Thanks dad." Perfect Man says in a bit of shock he had expected to have to argue with his father for a bit before getting the answers he wanted he was about to fly away when his father stopped him.

"Son are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Awesome asked his oldest son.

"I have to do this dad." Perfect Man says forcefully looking at his father. "You know a week ago Nikki asked me what my real name was and I couldn't tell her anything." Perfect Man shakes his head looking uncharacteristically serious. "I don't know which is sadder the fact that no one ever cared about my real name until Nikki or the fact that I didn't think about it either until she brought it up."

"Let me go with you son." Mr. Awesome asked bowing his head in shame. "You're going to need the support."

"I-I don't know about that dad." Perfect Man says facing away from his father. "I don't know what kind of relationship you had with my mother but…seeing as how you pressured her into giving me up I think you should stay away from this." The last part was said in so much anger that it even surprised Perfect Man without a second thought to his father he flown back to Nikki's home before his father could recover.

 **Nikki pov**

 **Time skip**

It took Perfect Man another week of silent pondering to decide that he was going to go speak to his mother, and though Nikki would have preferred to stay out of it she now found herself driving Perfect Man to his mother's home. For some reason or another Perfect Man had decided to drive over there even though it would take five hours versus the five seconds if he just flown there and of course since he didn't have a car and needed moral support he begged Nikki to take him since he claimed his father wouldn't do it.

Now the two were sitting in her car that was parked across from his mother's home because Perfect Man was nervous about meeting his mother again. Normally Nikki would have already lost what little patients she had for Perfect Man but she knew today wasn't the day for it. Perfect Man had been a complete mess since he got back to Nikki's place, first he couldn't decide if he wanted to go or not then he couldn't decide what he wanted to wear. For the most part the Awesome team seemed to always be in their super hero costumes expect for special occasions Perfect Man couldn't decide if this was one or not.

"What if she doesn't want to see me Nikki?" Perfect Man asked breaking the silence that had been present for twenty minutes. "What if she moved on got married had other kids and I'm just going to come and ruin that for her."

"You're not going to know for sure until you talk to her." Nikki tells him not knowing what else to say.

"You're right." Perfect Man takes in a deep breath and starts pumping himself up to get out of the car. "I can do this I'm Perfect Man, I'm super strong, fast, hell I've through an asteroid at earth to kill dinosaurs-"

"You what?!" Nikki says turning to look at him in shock.

"My dad told me that's how they died the first time around." Perfect Man says with a shrug.

"But then that would have killed everyone on earth not just the dinosaurs!" Nikki starts to argue but then stops herself. "You know what that can wait right now you need to go see your mother."

Perfect Man just nodded his head in agreement and the two finally exist out of the car and before Perfect Man knew it he was standing in front of the small one story home. He knocks on the door and takes another breath as he waits for someone to answer the door, not too long later a woman in her late 50's answers the door and gasp in shock at the sight of Perfect Man.

"M-Michael!" Erica Carter says in shock her blue eyes widen in surprise.

"M-Mom." Perfect Man says in a shaky voice before he could say anything else his mother threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Michael I never thought I'd see you again!" Erica says in an equally shaky voice tears falling down her eyes. "Oh, you have to come in I'm sure you have so many questions for me."

"Yes, you're right I do." Perfect Man states as he was being ushered in by his mother but soon turns to face Nikki when he remembered she was there. "Oh, before I forget this is my girlfriend Nicole she came with me for moral support."

"Hi, you can call me Nikki." Nikki says kindly with a smile as she shook Erica's hand and entered the house. _Not his girlfriend!_ She screams in her head.

Now the three adults found themselves in Erica's kitchen waiting for her to explain the story. "It started a few years before Frank even met Jill. It was supposed to be just a fling I knew going in that Mr. Awesome wasn't the type of man I wanted to be with but I still found him attractive and I was in my early 20's so I thought 'what the hell!' I never expected to get pregnant with you Michael but I knew I was going to try and step up and be responsible." Erica begins to explain.

"So then why did you give me up?" Perfect Man/Michael asked.

"You have to understand Michael I was very young at the time and my parents cut me off when they found out I was pregnant. And your father refused to help unless I married him." Erica continued to explain.

"WHAT?!" Perfect Man and Nikki shout at the same time.

"His ego wouldn't allow him to acknowledge the fact that he had a child out of wedlock. He kept going on and on about how the public expected better of him but I refused to be tied down to him." Erica tells them with a sigh. "Eventually he met you're brother's mother and left me alone until your powers started coming in. I was young and didn't know how to help you and your father wasn't going to help, we didn't have enough money coming in-"

"So then you just let me go?!" Perfect Man/Michael yells anger clear in his voice.

"I know it's not the best excuse in the world but I felt like I was failing you." Erica tries to plea with her son. "Giving you up was the hardest thing I had to do."

"But why didn't you say anything after the world learned I was Mr. Awesome's son?" Perfect Man asked his mother still confused.

"In order for your father to agree to look after you I had to sign a contract." Erica explains standing up and walking into the other room, not long after she had return with said contract. "This explains everything in detail on why I couldn't contact you."

Perfect Man/Michael picks up the contract. "I still don't understand what this all means." He said honestly after a while.

Nikki takes the contract from Perfect Man to read. "What the f #k?!" She says as while still reading it. "This is basically a slave contract!"

"Slave contract?" Perfect Man asked looking back and forth between his mother and Nikki for clarification.

"She's pretty much wasn't allowed to do anything but think about you! She wasn't allowed to be anywhere near you, your future kids, your grandchild ect… without threat of going straight to jail without trial." Nikki explains after she was done reading it. "Not to mention that if she had decided to bring this to any lawyer they would also be thrown in jail just for reading it!"

"Your father wanted me out of your life, so he made sure that it happened." Erica says sadly.

Perfect Man felt like he was ready to explode after learning all this information, it wasn't until Nikki put a hand to his shoulder that he was able to calm down again. "Mom thank you for telling me all this…I hate to have to take off after this but I…I need some time to think."

"I understand Michael." Erica says in an understanding tone though there was a hint of sadness. "I'll be here if you ever need to know anything else." Sometime later when the three of them were saying their goodbyes Erica had pulled Nikki aside to talk to her. "Listen I know we just met and I really don't know the full nature of your relationship with Michael but I can tell that you're good for him even if you don't know it yourself yet."

Nikki was left speechless after Erica's admission, for the whole drive home neither party spoke though both were thinking about completely different things. Another five hours later and the two found themselves back at Nikki's home both barely able to keep their eyes opened.

"God, Nikki I hate to say this but I think I'm too tired to make love to you more than three times tonight." Perfect Man states with a yawn.

"Would correct too tired." Was all Nikki managed to whisper but she was sure he could hear it. "Today was just so draining."

"That is so true! I can't wait for us to just crawl into bed and-" Perfect Man begins to say but is interrupted by a cough coming out of nowhere.

"Crawl into bed and do what?!" A man says from in front of Nikki's house.

"Daddy?!" Nikki exclaims in shock.

 **And that's where I'm going to stop for this chapter. I really hope I didn't make Perfect Man too OC but when it came to this subject matter I couldn't think of another way to write him. As for Mr. Awesome I know he looks bad in this chapter but I don't think it's very far-fetched to think that he would do this. If anyone would like to know my reason for naming Perfect Man Michael is because his character is based off the DC hero Booster Gold. Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep another chapter is here! I want to thank scarlettravencrove for reviewing and just to let the two people who are reading this chapter will have a lemon story is rated M for a reason I'll still put up a warning if people don't want to read it, now on with the show!**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

"Daddy?!" Nikki exclaims in shock.

"Hello Nicole." The older brown skinned man says to his daughter pulling her into a hug much to her confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked after the hug was over.

Before her father could answer an older woman and two younger adults came out of a minivan that Nikki and Perfect Man had overlooked. "Well Nikki you know that this weekend is going to be the Davidson Family reunion. But since you're not able to go because of work we decided to visit you for a day on our way there."

"So you guys showed up without giving me any warning?" Nikki asked in debrief.

"But I talked to your boyfriend about it two weeks ago." Mrs. Davidson explains.

Nikki just groans in displeasure turning to now glare at Perfect Man. "You invited my family over and didn't even warn me?!"

"Ahhh." Perfect Man says thinking back to the day he spoke with Nikki's mother.

 **Flashback**

"Hello, Awesome-Davidson residents." Perfect Man says answering the ringing house phone. "Perfect Man speaking."

"I'm sorry did I dial the wrong number I was looking for my daughter Nicole Davidson?" Nikki's mother states about to hang up.

"No, no, no! This is the right number." Perfect Man tells her before she could hang up. "I guess she hasn't gotten a chance to tell you that I'm her boyfriend yet. But I am her boyfriend now and yes I'm really Perfect Man."

"I see…well I'm Diana Davidson is Nikki there?" Mrs. Davidson askes after a minute of awkward silence.

"Nikki is out of the house right now can I take a message?" Perfect Man answered in his usual manner.

"I just wanted to see if Nikki would be okay if I, her father and younger brother and sister visited in two weeks." Mrs. Davidson informs him.

"Yeah! That would be great she was just talking about how we have to miss the family reunion because of work." Perfect Man states happily. "You guys should definitely come visit to see her and our new house!"

"Alright then I guess we'll see you guys in two weeks!" Mrs. Davidson proclaims then hangs up.

"Bye see you then!" Perfect Man states also hanging up. "Now I'm going to officially met Nikki's family, this relationship is really going great!"

 **End flashback**

"Sorry hon with everything that has been going on for the past few weeks I guessed it slipped my mind." Perfect Man says with a shrug.

Nikki just sighs normally she would have yelled at Perfect Man for this mistake but it had been a nerve wrecking few weeks for him so she could let it go. "Okay, I guess we'll have to deal. I only have two rooms available so Joss and Sam will have to share a room-"

"But Nikki we have three extra bedrooms not being used." Perfect Man interrupts before she could finish.

"No because you're-" Nikki was confused after all Perfect Man was using that third room unless. "Have you been sneaking into my room after I go to sleep?!"

"Wait a minute I thought your mother said you two were in a relationship?" Mr. Davidson asked glaring at the two though it was mostly towards Perfect Man.

"We are! We're not!" Perfect Man and Nikki said at the same time causing Nikki's family to become very confused.

"Ah? Is that a yes or no?" Joss asked looking back and forth between his older sister and the hero.

"Yes! No!" Perfect Man and Nikki said again at the same time.

"Okay, how about we talk about it inside the house, we've been waiting for you guys for about an hour and not to mention the hours it took just getting here." Mrs. Davidson suggest after it had gotten quiet for a while.

"Great idea Mrs. Davidson I'll go get your bags and then we can get all of you settled in." Perfect Man says then without waiting for anyone to give him permission grabs all of their bags and brings them into the house.

Because of how late it was mutually decided that a proper decision could wait until the morning. And now Nikki was whisper yelling at Perfect Man for inviting her family over for a visit and not telling her from inside her room.

"Come on Nikki, it's not a big deal! You were even saying the other day that you wish that you could see your family a little bit more." Perfect Man whispered to her. They had both changed into pajamas and were getting ready for bed.

"Just because that is true doesn't mean you have the right to invite them to my house without my permission!" Nikki whisper yells shaking her head at him.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd be happy to see them, and I really think it's important in any serious relationship to meet each other's parents so I invited them to see you again and our house." Perfect Man simply tells her.

"That's just the thing Perfect Man this isn't your house and we are not in a relationship!" Nikki nearly yells out loud more than ready to shoot flames at the clueless blonde.

"I hear you Nikki, you're tired and you just want to go to crawl into bed and sleep!" Perfect Man just states in his usual way as he floats over to the bed and lays down. "I've got to admit that even I feel too tired to make love tonight as well."

Nikki just groans again in frustration. _There is not enough vodka in the world that could help me get through his stupidity._ Nikki thinks to herself as she crawls into bed. "If I wake up and you're naked I'm burning your hair."

"Good night to you too Nikki." Perfect Man says in his clueless tone, Nikki just groans and turns away from him.

The next morning Nikki wakes up as she usually does only this time for some reason somehow in the middle of the night she and Perfect Man had moved closer to each other. Now his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and her head was on his chiseled chest. _How the hell did this happen?!_ Nikki thinks to herself as she tries to pull away but Perfect Man in his sleep latches onto her. _Great so on top of super strength he's also a cuddlier!_ Unfortunately for Nikki Perfect Man didn't stop at cuddling he started grinding his morning wood on her intimate area and she just barely held back a moan of pleasure. _Oh no got to get free!_ "Perfect Man your hair is on fire!"

"No! My perfect hair!" Perfect Man shouts now fully awake and super speeding to the bathroom. Nikki couldn't help but laugh at the comically display despite the uncomfortable position she was in beforehand. "That wasn't funny Nikki! Now you're gonna have to be punished by the tickle monster!"

"What?! No ha ha ha!" Nikki can do nothing to stop Perfect Man from pining her on the bed so that he could tickle her. "Stop! Ha ha Perfect Man get off!"

"Can you guys close your bedroom door before he does?" Sam asked the two turn to look at the door to see Nikki's younger twin siblings standing there watching them.

"Yeah just because this is your house doesn't mean we have to watch you have sex with your boyfriend." Joss adds in and before Nikki could say anything back to them they were gone.

"Great just great." Nikki says in a huff her face becoming red.

"Come on Nikki they're just teasing you no need to get upset." Perfect Man says still pinning her to the bed.

"Are you kidding it's going to be even harder trying to convince everyone that we are not in a relationship now!" Nikki forcefully says with a glaring at the ceiling.

"Oh, Nikki you're so funny." Perfect Man laughs while grabbing her waist and turning them on the bed until she's cuddled up to his chest again. "Anyone with eyes can see that we're in a relationship."

Nikki just shakes her head at the blonde super hero knowing that it was no use trying to argue with him.

It was later that same morning and Nikki and her family were sitting in her dining room having breakfast while Nikki explained the real nature of her relationship with Perfect Man. Luckily for her despite Perfect Man having super speed he was the last one to be able to use the bathroom keeping him from telling his point of view of their relationship.

"So that's the whole story huh?" Mrs. Davidson states shaking her head and sipping on some coffee after hearing her daughter's story. "You gotten admire how persistent the man is though. He really moved into your house! I mean his stuff is everywhere."

"I think the word you're looking for is delusional mom." Nikki corrected. "And Perfect Man is the poster boy for delusional."

"Oh, come on Nikki! You've got to at least like the guy a little bit if you're letting him stay here." Sam says rolling her eyes at her sister. "And don't give us that Prock made you agree to let him be a body guard cause you could have talked him out of the idea if you really wanted to."

"Well I'm not sure if this man is even good enough for my oldest **'favorite'** child." Mr. Davidson says not paying any mind to the twins adding favorite to his statement.

"Perfect Man isn't good enough for your favorite child?" Joss states sarcastically. "And here I always thought the perfect man for Nikki would be called Perfect Man."

"Oh the irony who will ever be good enough for dad's- **'Oldest!'** favorite child?" Sam says rolling her eyes.

"So it really is too bad that you can't go to the reunion this year Nikki." Mrs. Davidson states changing the subject before a fight broke out. "Everyone else is going to be there."

"If that includes Julien then I'm glad I'm not going." Nikki says with anger in her voice.

"Who's Julien?" Perfect Man asked as he entered the dining room.

"Julien is my dad's brother and he's nothing but a greedy asshole!" Nikki explains to him.

"Nicole Anne Davidson! That is no way to speak about your family." Mrs. Davidson scolded her daughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we were still consider that greedy man family!" Nikki says back crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know we were doing that either." Mr. Davidson adds in.

"Felix! You could at least back me up he is your brother." Mrs. Davidson says now turning to glare at her husband. "You guys have to learn to forgive him."

"Forgive him for what?" Perfect Man askes the family hating being left out of the conversation.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Nikki says quietly standing up to clean the dishes, she makes it to the kitchen before Perfect Man could question her further.

"Okay what happened?" Perfect Man asked in a serious tone that surprised the rest of the Davidson family. "Seriously could someone please tell me why Nikki is so upset?" He asked again this time more forcefully.

"To fully explain this story you're going to have to hear some family history." Joss begins to explain to the hero, Perfect Man just takes a seat fully intending to listen to the whole story. "Our great grandfather Nicolas was a master craft smith and because of that he was able to make a decent living and be the first in our family to buy his own home when he got married to our great grandmother Josephine."

"As a wedding gift Nicolas crafted a beautiful marron wooden porch swing." Sam continues to explain with an almost dreamy look in her eyes. "Eventually when they passed the porch swing was inherited by our grandfather Samuel and since he had two sons it was decided that the porch swing would eventually go to Julien since he the oldest. But until then it stayed with our grandma Katherine and growing up we used to love playing on that porch swing every time we visited her. But no one loved it more than Nikki, you couldn't tear her away from it if you tired."

"But eventually my mother passed away and because we knew that Julien couldn't take the porch swing we figured that he'd just give it to me so it would stay in the family but instead he sold it." Mr. Davidson finished there was clear anger in his voice.

"Felix you and Nikki need to forgive him for that." Mrs. Davidson tries to plea with her husband again.

"No Diana what he did was unforgivable!" Mr. Davidson argues back. "You know growing up I always knew my brother cared about making money more than anything it was clear to anyone who met him. But when he sold a part of his own family's history to make some money that is unforgivable."

The two of them kept arguing back and forth with Sam and Joss butting in every once in a while. Perfect Man walks out of the dining room originally heading for the kitchen until he heard some soft whimpering coming from the living room. He heads towards there instead and finds Nikki sitting on the couch staring blankly at an old photo.

"Nikki are you okay?" Perfect Man asked in concern sitting down next to her taking the photo from her, he looked down at it to see a picture of Nikki at about five years old laying down with her eyes closed on a porch swing. "Is this the?"

"Yep." Nikki just answered softly wiping away her tears with her hand. "You know I used to read my favorite books on that thing." She begins to say with a laugh and a faraway look in her eyes. "I used to hide under it when I knew I'd be in trouble, I craved my initials under it too…I just thought it would always be there but it's not. I thought I'd watch my children and grandchildren play on it but I won't."

For the first time ever Perfect Man wasn't sure what to say to Nikki. Sure he could understand that Nikki was sad but at the same time he'd never been attached to something like this before. One thing he did know was that he didn't like seeing Nikki so upset.

"Listen Nikki, I've got to check in at Awesome Mountain today Prock has been giving me grief about slacking on my duties whatever that means." Perfect Man tells her going back to his usual manner of speaking. "So I'm afraid I won't be able to hang out with the in-laws today. See ya later hon."

Perfect Man was gone before Nikki had time to correct him about her family not being his in-laws. And since she was so distracted by the comment she didn't notice that he took the photo with him.

It was later that afternoon almost evening when Nikki and her family got back to her house after spending the day in the city with them. They walked up to the front door and find Perfect Man waiting for them with a silly grin on his.

"Should I be worried about that grin?" Nikki asked in a weary tone.

"You guys are never going to believe what I found!" Perfect Man just states floating around them happily. "Come to the backyard and see!" The Davidson family watches him fly off towards the backyard shrugs their shoulders and follow him. "Ta da!" Perfect Man states when they came into view again gesturing to the new edition to the backyard.

"What?! No way!" The twins exclaim at the same time.

"Perfect Man is this?" Nikki asked in a shaky voice tears were threating to fall down her face.

"Yep, though I had some help from Concierge tracking it down." Perfect Man explains to her with joy. "Go ahead and check your initials are still there and everything."

Nikki is completely speechless as she takes a shaky hand and touches the porch swing for the first time again in years. She breaks down crying when she realizes that it really was there and not some sort of sick illusion. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Nikki shouts throwing her arms around Perfect Man and hugging him tightly now crying with tears of joy.

"You're welcome hon, no more tears okay?" Perfect Man asked while wiping away Nikki's tears as she nodded in agreement. "Good because this costume is dry clean only."

Nikki can only shake her head and laugh at him as she buries her face into his chest again. "Of course you'd be stupid and say something like that." Nikki states laughing at him.

While the two of them were off in their own little world talking about how much dry cleaning costumes was, Nikki's family were watching the two with amused looks on their faces.

"Well who would have guess it?" Sam says with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Perfect Man is actually the perfect man for dad's favorite **'Oldest'** child." Joss finishes with a smirk. "It really is too bad that they won't be at the reunion."

"Maybe next year." Mr. Davidson says with a shrug.

Two hours later Nikki found herself in her backyard again laying on her porch swing with her eyes closed as it swayed back and forth. Her family had already left needing to start heading for the reunion again leaving with a much better impression of Perfect Man then when they first met him.

"Should I get a blanket and pillow so that we could just sleep here tonight?" Perfect Man teased coming back outside to see Nikki still laying there.

"I don't know maybe?" Nikki answered in a joking manner but a part of herself knew that she'd be more than happy to just stay there. "You know this is one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me?"

"I was happy to do it Nikki." Perfect Man says floating over towards her. "You've been there helping me get through everything with my mom and dad the least I could do is track down something that meant the world to you."

 _Well what do you know he's actually really sweet._ Nikki thinks to herself closing her eyes once more.

"Seriously though Nikki it's getting a bit chilly out here better get inside." Perfect Man states and before she knew it he had picked her up and was carrying her inside.

"You didn't have to carry me inside." Nikki stated once he floated up to in front of her bedroom door with her arms now wrapped around his neck her bright green eyes staring into his ocean blue ones.

"I wanted to Nikki." Perfect Man says also staring down at her and leaning in closer to her lips. "I am your boyfriend so it's my job to do these things."

 **Lemon begins here skip if you need to.**

Nikki doesn't says anything just closes the gap between them by pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Perfect Man not missing a beat kicks the bedroom door open and while still floating brings them closer to the bed. Once they reach the bed Perfect Man breaks the kiss laying Nikki down and tearing his costume off of his body leaving himself completely naked.

"Ahem, weren't you complaining earlier about how much dry cleaning that thing cost?" Nikki asked with a laugh. "Because I'm pretty sure that resewing it will cost you more money."

"It's...okay…I have…more." Perfect Man states between kisses he suddenly tears Nikki's clothes to shreds as well. "And…I'll buy…you a…another…or few more of those too."

Now with both of them naked in the bed Perfect Man begin kissing down Nikki's neck, slowly going to her shoulder blades and towards her brown bosom. "Oh, Michael!" Nikki moans out when he takes one of her nipples into his mouth.

Perfect Man pauses at his real name almost forgetting about it until this moment. "Say it again." He says as he begins teasing the nipple again.

"Michael." Nikki moans again, after hearing his real name once more Perfect Man slowly enters his member into Nikki and starts thrusting slowly.

"Now, who's your boyfriend?" Perfect Man/Michael asked while still thrusting at a slow steady pace.

"Michael." Nikki moans now moving her hips in time with his thrust.

"Who do you live with?" Perfect Man/Michael asked now moving at a quicker pace.

"Michael." Nikki all but groans as they moved faster.

"Who's your Perfect Man?" Perfect Man/Michael asked now going full throttle.

"Michael!" Nikki squeals in pleasure.

"Oh Nikki…Yes Nikki!" Perfect Man/Michael gasps as he continued thrusting into her center. "Oh hon you're so tight and warm its perfect!"

"Michael! Michael…I think I'm gonna-" Nikki screams grabbing onto his back so that she could brace herself.

"Oh Nikki…yes I'm close too!" Perfect Man/Michael groans knowing he was very close to the edge as he thrusted one more time. "Nikki!"

"Michael!" Nikki cried out as she came, she didn't even have time to recover before Perfect Man was hard and thrusting into her again.

"Now for the second and third rounds scream Perfect Man." Perfect Man/Michael orders as he began moving at a steady pace again.

"Oh god!" Nikki says quivering in pleasure.

"I'll accept that as well." Perfect Man/Michael says as he continues going.

 **End of lemon now safe to read again.**

It was the next morning and Perfect Man would have been content to just lay in bed all morning with Nikki by his side but his emergency phone was going off and he couldn't ignore it. "Perfect Man speaking." He says with a yawn.

"Perfect Man! Where have you been I've been trying to get a hold of you all night?!" Prock asked in frustration.

"Sorry bro, I was in a very tight spot and only just recently got out of it." Perfect Man says to his brother while turning to look at Nikki from the sound of her breathing she was starting wake up.

"Really why didn't you call for help?" Prock asked with concern.

"I didn't need help it was a one man job it just took longer than I would have guessed to finish." Perfect Man explains now kissing Nikki's neck seeing as how she was awake now. Nikki buries her face in her pillow to keep Prock from hearing her giggle.

"Well something big happened and the rest of the team had to go to Italy and we found out…actually just met me back at Awesome Mountain right away I can't explain this over the phone." Prock says in a strained voice.

"Fine Prock I'll right there." Perfect Man says in frustration as he hangs up the phone and turns to look at Nikki. "Hon I'm sorry but I got to go to Awesome Mountain right away."

"Its cool work comes first for you after all it could be the end of the world." Nikki says giving him a sweet kiss before getting out of bed to start the day herself.

Using his super speed Perfect Man quickly gets dress and makes it to Awesome Mountain in less than ten seconds. "Okay Prock now tell me what this is all about?" He asked his brother annoyance clearly in his tone.

"Oh wow." Prock says nervously causing his older brother to be concerned. "I don't really know how to say this but ahem…this is Paulo." Prock states gesturing towards a three year old boy that Perfect Man just noticed was sitting in the conference room with the two brothers.

"N-No." Perfect Man says in shock once he gets a good look at the little boy that just so happen to look the same way he did as a boy but with light brown hair instead of being blonde.

"Yeah, he's your son." Prock states awkwardly as they look at the boy who was looking back at them and hugging onto a bear and floating a little above his chair.

 **Don't you just love cliff hangers! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well things got crazy last chapter lets see what happens this chapter! Note that while I will have somethings in Italian in this chapter eventually because I can't read or speak it myself any conversations in Italian will just say (In Italian) as a person who can speak other languages I'd never pretend to know something I don't that's disrespectful. Once again I thank scarlettravencrove for reviewing.**

 **I own nothing but plot**

 **Perfect Man pov**

"Nikki is going to kill me!" Perfect Man was speedily pacing the kitchen of Awesome Mountain needing time to process what his brother had told him.

"Perfect Man now isn't the time to think about the relationship you don't have with Nikki!" Prock says in frustration having to go after his older brother.

"Prock please, Nikki and I do have a relationship and now it might be ruined and its all my fault." Perfect Man explains with a sigh.

"There's no time to think about this Perfect Man your son just lost his mother and has nowhere else to go he needs you! You have to pull yourself together!" Prock scolds his brother.

Perfect Man just sighs thinking back to earlier that same day when his brother introduced him to his son.

 **Flashback**

"N-No." Perfect Man says in shock once he gets a good look at the little boy that just so happen to look the same way he did as a boy but with light brown hair instead of being blonde.

"Yeah, he's your son." Prock states awkwardly as they look at the boy who was looking back at them and hugging onto a bear and floating a little above his chair.

"B-But how?" Perfect Man asked with a stutter.

"Well remember when you were a fugitive and Mademan helped you get disappeared to Italy for a while?" Prock began to explain hoping to jog his brother's memory.

"Yeah, that was a fun trip and I even got to bang that Italian chick Karen or something doesn't matter she was hot not as hot as Nikki but-" Perfect Man would have continued rambling but his brother stopped him.

"Well during your time with _'Carina'_." Prock interrupts. "She got pregnant and had been trying to get in contact with you for four years to tell you."

"Oh." Perfect Man says in a gloomy voice remembering that Carina had been spending him letters at least once a month for about four years but he just filed it away with the other fangirl letters. "I guess that's what those letters were about."

"Yeah, well her family disowned her after you 'rescued' her from that arranged marriage. She ran as far away from her home village as she could but her angry mobster ex-finance was able to find her with the help of what we believe are the people trying to get rid of the superhero gene. The deal was that the organization would help the mobster in exchanged he'd give them Paulo and as you can see it didn't end well for Carina." Prock finished explaining to his brother. "Fortunately for Paulo a kind family was able to contact the Euro-Awesome before anything could happen to him. And then of course they contacted us when they found a letter that Carina was going to mail to you again begging for help."

 **End flashback**

"What am I supposed to do Prock? I'm not ready to be a father, I mean I know I planned to have a family some day with Nikki but…" Perfect Man trailed off. _How am I even going to explain this to Nikki?_

"I know how you feel Perfect Man, when Hotwire told me she was pregnant I was scared too. But she and Vicky are now the most important people in the world to me." Prock tells his brother trying to reassure him. "Look bro the best advice I could give you is to try not to do anything dad did with us."

With that the two brothers' head back into the conference room where Paulo was still sitting there with his bear. "Zio Prock! (Uncle Prock)" Paulo says turning to look at the two men. "Dove siete andato? (Where did you go?)"

"Devo parlarti parde, Paulo. (I needed to speak with your father)" Prock answered back in Italian pointing to Perfect Man who looked confused. "Oh right Paulo doesn't know that much English right now, his mother was teaching him some but he'll mostly be speaking in Italian."

"But Prock I don't know a lot of Italian! How can I take care of my own son if I can't even talk to him?! What if he needs something and I don't know what it is or I give him the wrong thing or…" Perfect Man was starting to panic again wondering how he was going to be responsible for this boy.

"Whoa, Perfect Man relax I know how to speak it obviously and Nikki knows how to speak it as well so things won't be so bad." Prock says confidently. "Now go meet your son." With that Prock leaves the new found father and son alone together.

"Uh, Hello I mean Buon giorno?" Perfect Man greets the small boy awkwardly not really knowing what to say. "Paulo I know you don't understand much English right now but I'm your-"

"Papa?" Paulo interrupts the hero. "Mama…she tells me…Papa is maschio perfetto…Perfect Man." Paulo had a curious but eager look on his face that his father could easily relate too.

It was later that afternoon when Perfect Man found his way back to Nikki's home, this time though he had a son and all of his belongings with him. Perfect Man stood in front of the door very much afraid to go inside but he knew one way or another Nikki would find out.

"Hey Nikki I'm back." Perfect Man tried to say calmly but his voice was a bit shaky. "And I really need to talk to you."

"I'm making lunch." Nikki shouted from the kitchen, Perfect Man was holding Paulo's hand as they walked towards the kitchen. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked once they got into the kitchen but since her back was turned she didn't see Paulo.

"Well I got some news today from Prock and well it's not bad news well actually some of it I guess is bad news but…" Perfect Man started to trail off not finding the right words at the moment.

"Okay what's…?" Nikki quickly stops working on the sandwich that she was making and turns to look at Perfect Man and is surprised to see a small boy that looked just like him standing in her kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Well funny story…well not that funny but…I kind of have a son." Perfect Man says nervously looking back and forth between Nikki and his son.

"Hi, I'm Paulo!" The three year old says in Italian approaching Nikki much to his father's surprise Paulo stares up at her and says. "You're really pretty!"

"Thank you, Paulo my name is Nikki." Nikki answered back in Italian looking down at the boy.

"Nikki Bella! Bella Nikki!" Paulo states as charmingly as a three year old could manage he even kisses her hand for added affect and this caused Nikki to laugh.

"I see you're a little charmer Paulo." Nikki says in Italian with a giggle. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Bella Nikki." Paulo answers back nodding his head.

 _This is going better than I thought!_ Perfect Man thought to himself as he watched the way his son interacted with his girlfriend. To say the least he was a very surprise to see Paulo approaching Nikki by himself without being talked into it. From what he had seen back at Awesome Mountain Paulo seemed to shy away from anyone who wasn't his father or uncle but now it looks like Nikki had won his son over without trying. _Maybe I was worried for no reason._ Perfect Man moves towards the two just as Nikki had sat Paulo down at the kitchen table and put a plate with a sandwich and chips in front of him.

"Thank you Bella Nikki!" Paulo says in Italian as he digs in.

Perfect Man moves closer to Nikki where she is fixing another sandwich he smiles at her but she returns it with an ice cold glare. _Okay never mind she is going to kill me._

 **Nikki pov**

Nikki was beyond pissed at the moment though no one who didn't really know her would notice it. She was doing her best to hide it and was succeeding but she knew that once she was alone with Perfect Man all hell would break lose. At the moment though there was a child present an innocent child who like his father seemed to demand for all of her attention. So she said nothing when they set up Paulo's new room, she said nothing while father and son played in her backyard, she said nothing all throughout dinner. But once Paulo was tucked away fast asleep inside his bedroom well that was a different story.

"Explain." Nikki says with a glare once the two adults were finally alone in the living room. "Because I know for a fact that if you had a kid Prock would have told me."

Perfect Man just sighs knowing that he'd have to be honest with her. "Nikki I swear it was supposed to be just a fling. It happened when I was a fugitive hiding out in Italy, I was a farmhand for a women named Carina's family. I was…attracted to her and she felt the same but she was in an arranged marriage she tried to kill herself…I saved her…on the day of her wedding I showed up with a horse and took her away…we spent a few days together then I went back home. I had no idea she got pregnant Nikki I swear she was only a fling."

"Really?" Nikki questions still glaring down at him. "And do all of your little flings end in women being pregnant? Should I just presume that this is going to be the norm? Better question is how you could consider this a fling when you rescue a woman from a future loveless marriage on a horse no less?"

"I don't understand?" Perfect Man says in confusion.

"Of course you don't because playing out a love scene from 'Name Any Romance Book' in real life is what everyone does when they're having a fling!" Nikki says sarcastically. "They don't just met someone at a bar or club and end up drunk off their ass and make a mistake! No they commit to a grand romantic gesture complete with white horse _FIRST_ and then have a fling."

"Um, actually the horse was tan not white." Perfect Man just says and then just barely misses the fireball Nikki through his way. "Whoa! Nikki what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you don't pull beautiful romantic shit like this with every woman so you can get laid!" Nikki nearly shouts throwing more flames at him she just felt so furious at the moment. "I want you to say that you got a piece of my family's history back because you really care and wasn't just trying to get in my bed!" Despite the fact that Perfect Man was dodging every attack Nikki kept going. "I want you to tell me…that I didn't make a mistake." After the last sentence Nikki stopped throwing flames at him and dropped back down on the couch now with tears falling down.

"Nikki." Perfect Man says as he wraps his arms around Nikki to comfort her. "Of course this wasn't a mistake! You're not a fling okay."

"And how am I supposed to know that for sure?" Nikki asked demandingly pulling herself away from him. "What makes me any different from anyone else you've ever been with?"

"Everything." Perfect Man says cupping her face so that she'd be looking up at him, he moves closer to kiss her but she pulls away again.

"You know if you told me that Paulo's mother…was just some woman you meant at a bar or…some random fangirl I would have been okay." Nikki says honestly after thinking to herself for a bit. "I still would have been pissed for like a week or two but I could have accepted it because…hearing that you have a son that you didn't know about from a fling is unsurprising. You're Perfect Man you have that reputation and I've heard Jeremy complain about you for years before he found out you were his brother. But that thing that you had with Paulo's mother will never be just a fling he was created in that too much had to happen for the end result to occur and the fact that a fling is what it is to you…I don't think I can just get over that."

"Nikki please?! I really care about you and I know I have a past but I'm committed to us!" Perfect Man is now on his knees begging Nikki to give him a chance.

"Michael there are only two options that I can decide on now." Nikki says using his real name to show how serious she was at the moment. "My first option is to believe that you're really trying to change and we can try to have a future together. And my second option is to end this now before I become even more emotional invested then I am right now."

"Please Nikki?" Perfect Man pleas again looking like his heart was about to be ripped from his chest.

Nikki pauses turning away from him for a moment to think it over. "Michael I swear if you disappoint me I'm making a Destroya-" The rest of Nikki's sentence was cutoff when Perfect Man suddenly pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" Perfect Man exclaims once he pulls away from the kiss and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Oh Michael I'm either going to really love you or destroy you." Nikki says with a sigh and shaking her head.

"Well I guess as long as we have really hot sex I won't mind as much being destroyed." Perfect Man says in his usual manner.

"And now you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Nikki states pulling away from him and walking away to get ready for bed.

Later that night after taking a quick shower Nikki was lying in her bed reading on a book for research when she heard a light knock on her door. "I said couch tonight Michael!"

"Bella Nikki?" Paulo says in a small voice from behind the door.

Surprised Nikki gets out of bed and opens the door to see the small boy waiting outside looking frighten and in near tears. "What's wrong Paulo?" Nikki asked in Italian looking down at him.

"Bad dream." Paulo answered in Italian back floating into her arms and shaking.

"Shh, it's okay Paulo." Nikki calmingly says while trying to get the boy to calm down. Luckily Nikki is used to taking care of a crying child with all the time she spent with Vicky, he holds on tight to Nikki as she walks back inside her room with Paulo still shaking a bit in her arms. After about ten minutes he stops moving.

"Can I stay here?" Paulo asked in a small weak voice looking up at her with hopeful blue puppy dog eyes.

Nikki just nodded her head already knowing that she wouldn't have the strength to say no. Paulo has a look of pure joy on his face as he makes himself comfortable on Nikki's bed. _This boy is just like his father! What have I gotten myself into?_ Nikki just shakes her head as she lays back down on her bed now with Paulo snuggling close to her.

 **And that's the end of that chapter please read and review see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And once again it is time for a new chapter this chapter will have a lemon and like last time I will put a warning when it starts. Thank you guest for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **Perfect Man pov**

 _Two weeks later things at the Awesome-Davidson household were going pretty well considering the situation at hand. Nikki, Paulo and I have settled into a pretty good routine between the three of us though there was one issue that I wasn't too happy about. At first I thought it was great that Paulo and Nikki got along so great right away but now I'm starting to think that Paulo is a little too attached to Nikki._ Perfect Man thinks to himself with a sigh. He was currently sitting at an Awesome team meeting which Prock decided to have so that they could figure out who was behind the mysteries attacks; Perfect Man really should be paying attention after all these were the people putting his girlfriend and son's life in danger but he couldn't help his mind from wandering.

"Geeze Perfect Man what's got you so down today?" Frantic asked having noticed the frown on Perfect Man's face.

"Frantic we are talking about an organization that tried to take Paulo. How could he not feel upset about discussing this?" Prock asked thinking that was the reason for his brother's behavior. "They're still out there and who knows what they are planning!"

"Well I am a bit worried about that but what's really on my mind is that Nikki-" Perfect Man begins to say but gets interrupted.

"Man I still can't believe Nikki actually agreed to date you." Muscle Man says with a laugh.

"I can. It was so obvious that the little fireball was at least attracted to Perfect Man." Gadget Gal says with a shrug.

"Okay can we not talk about the fact that Nikki and my brother are dating?" Prock says in announce.

"Why not?" Muscle Man asked then pauses for a second to think. "Oh wait is it weird because Perfect Man is your brother and Nikki is like your sister so now it's like weird cause your brother and sister are like banging and also your brother used to bang your fiancé?"

"Okay I agree with Prock can we not talk about this?" Hotwire asked getting uncomfortable, when you listen to all the details out loud it really sounded bad.

"What's the big deal that's how things work out in my family?" Frantic asked not understanding why anyone would be uncomfortable.

"That explains a lot." Impresario says under his breathe.

"Seriously guys why are we still talking about this?" Prock asked with a frustrated sigh. "And Muscle Man can you please not say that my brother and sister are banging it just makes the whole thing worse."

"But that is what's going on." Muscle Man stated.

"Unfortunately there hasn't been much of that lately." Perfect Man tells the team. "That's why I've been so down today every time I try to have some fun with Nikki, Paulo comes out of nowhere to block me!"

"Are you serious an organization has attacked your son and brother and this is what you're thinking about?!" Concierge asked in disbelief but knowing Perfect Man this shouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"Concierge you wouldn't understand I mean it's been how long since you've been with someone?" Perfect Man asked. "You probably don't even remember what it's like anymore."

"It hasn't been that long!" Concierge yells in defense.

"Right…Sure." Was said by the rest of the team as they looked away from the red head.

"Anyway Paulo is always banging on our door at night or getting in between saying 'Bella Nikki this; Bella Nikki that! Bella Nikki Bella Nikki' begging for her attention and she always gives it to him!" Perfect Man spats in frustration.

"Perfect Man, Paulo is three of course he's needy for attention right now." Prock says shaking his head at his brother.

"Yeah plus before we found him the only person he really had was his mother." Hotwire added. "It makes since that he would attach himself to another mother figure especially considering what he witnessed happening to his mother."

"Wait are you saying that Paulo is going to end up like Impresario?" Perfect Man asked in a panic.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Impresario asked completely offended.

"No Perfect Man that's not what I meant." Hotwire says with a sigh. "Look Paulo is still adjusting to everything and needs attention so you shouldn't feel jealous of your son."

"I'm not jealous! I just think Paulo is being too needy." Perfect Man explains in defense.

"Well if he is he got it from you since you are the neediest person on the team." Tim says causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Am not!" Perfect Man says with a pout.

"Yeah you are before Nikki got here you'd always listen in on our conversations and beg to hang out with us." Muscle Man says with a laugh.

"Not to mention the time that you woke me up at three am to asked me to do a DNA test that proved you are my brother because you had a dream where we weren't brothers." Prock added in.

"Man I almost forgot how much you used to bother us before Nikki got here." Muscle Man states.

"Glad to know that I could be so helpful." Nikki states sarcastically walking into the conference room with Paulo skipping along beside her. "Should have known there was a reason that Prock insisted on him being a live in bodyguard."

"Nikki, I'm not needy am I?" Perfect Man turned to ask his girlfriend.

"Michael you're the definition of needy." Nikki tells him honestly. "I honestly think your picture should be right next to the word needy in the dictionary. Even before Paulo got here there were some days that I wished there were two of me!"

"You've had that fantasy too!" Perfect Man says excitedly only for him to stop when he sees the look on her face. "I mean you really think I'm that needy?"

"Yeah. But I guess to be fair there were a lot of factors in your life that caused you to be this way." Nikki says with a shrug then holds up a backpack to hand over to Prock. "Anyway Jeremy, Paulo should be all set for his sleepover with Vicky tonight."

"Great, I have the whole night planned out for the kids it's going to be so fun! Cause I'm such a cool dad and uncle so rad." Prock exclaims as he takes the bag from Nikki. "Are you ready to have a fun time with your uncle and cousin Paulo?" Prock asked (in Italian)

"Yes Zito Prock!" Paulo says excitedly following after his uncle.

"Wait? Paulo is staying over with Prock tonight?" Perfect Man asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea for the two cousins to spend some time with each other." Nikki explains as she sits down.

"Great! We'll have the whole house to ourselves tonight." Perfect Man fist bumps in happiness. "So what do you want to do tonight? Now we could do dinner and a movie and then have lots of sex, we could also make our own movie after dinner or we could just stick to lots of sex with some snack breaks in between?"

"Tempting but I've already have plans for tonight." Nikki says with the best apologetic look she could muster.

"Right! Us girls are going to have a ladies night!" Gadget Gal explains with a smile.

"Yay! What time should I be ready?" Frantic asked in excitement.

"She said ladies night Frantic! You're not going women only." Concierge tells the hyper superhero.

"Aww." Frantic says with a pout slamming his fist onto the table. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Yeah it isn't fair!" Muscle Man states now completely outraged. "What are we supposed to do while you 'ladies' are out partying?"

"I don't know bake a pie? Knit a sweater?" Nikki offers and the rest of the women laugh at her suggestions. "Or another type of work to keep you guys busy and out of trouble." With that the women leave the room laughing all the way out.

Hours later Perfect Man was still pouting about the fact that Nikki was still going out when they had the place to themselves. "I can't believe you'd rather hang out with the girls then stay at home and spend some time with me!"

"Ah huh." Nikki replies mindlessly as she got ready at the moment she was sitting in front of the mirror trying to decide between two lipstick colors. "Now should the use cherry red lipstick color or fire engine red?"

"It's like I'm the only one trying to make things work around here!" Perfect Man continues to rant.

"Right, right." Nikki says continuing to ignore his rant. "Now where did I put my leather jacket?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Perfect Man asked in a whiny voice.

"Yeah sure of course." Nikki says while grabbing her bag and exiting the room. "We can talk about it later have a good night!" With that Nikki was out the door and Perfect Man was left alone.

Perfect Man being the easily bored hero that he was now ranting to his brother and the rest of the Awesome Men about how unfair it was that Nikki had gone out that night. "I just don't understand why she'd rather be out there instead of with me?"

"Come on bro everyone…hang on…Paulo, Vicky put that down! Anyway everyone needs a break every now and then." Prock tries to explain to his brother while also keeping an eye on his nephew and daughter.

"I guess but I really wish she was here instead." Perfect Man says with a sigh.

"I'd rather by with the ladies too! I bet they're having way more fun." Frantic says.

"Yeah, but you guys have to understand that Nikki has been stressed out lately. You know with the press hounding her about the cure and being asked to do a bunch of lectures at colleges and…hang on Vicky no! And worrying about the organization she needs a stress free night all of the women do." Prock tries to reason with his brother. "I mean one night were they hang out with some friends is not a big deal."

"You're right Prock." Perfect Man says agreeing with his brother. "Nikki just needs a little break you know maybe have a few drinks and then she'll be back before I know it. I bet she misses me already! I'll just wait for her."

 **Normal pov**

"Whoa! I'm not gonna go home until hours from now! I don't miss anybody! Whoa!" a clearly tipsy Nikki shouts from onto of a bar stool as the rest of the bar cheers her on. "If anyone is waiting for me they'll be waiting forever!

"Wow and I thought Joyce got crazy when she's drinking." Concierge states shaking her head at Nikki.

"Don't be so sure look at what Joyce is doing right now." Jaclyn says pointing towards the other woman who was on top of a table throwing cash all over the male strippers.

"Damn Fireplug." Concierge says in shock as she watched the president act crazy.

"I know but she's still the best president we've ever had." Jaclyn says with a shrug.

"Yeah thank god for that." Hotwire agrees while taking a sip of her drink.

"Ladies what are you doing over here hiding in the corner?" a tipsy Nikki asked as makes her way over to the three women. "Strippers aren't going to tip themselves! If they could we wouldn't have to be here!"

"I'm not really that comfortable being here I mean I do have Prock." Hotwire explains awkwardly.

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself. Come on you're going to be married in a month anyway!" Nikki tries to encourage. "I mean I'm with Perfect Man doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself."

"That a girl fireball live life to the fullest!" Gadget Gal proclaims as she sits down with the group.

"That's different Nikki! You and Perfect Man just got together, Prock and I are getting married soon, buying a house and have Vicky." Hotwire tries to reason.

"And I have Perfect Man and Paulo living at my house and believe me that's like having two very needy kids and a puppy!" Nikki argues.

"That's another thing I'm trying to understand. How are you okay with your boyfriend having a child with another woman? If it were me I'd cut his dick off." Jaclyn questions the other woman. "Not to mention the fact you're dating someone who used to date Hotwire who's now marrying Prock."

"Therefore stealing my one true soulmate!" Abby/Muscle girl states coming out of nowhere to join the group.

"First off Abby not only are you married but you never dated Prock in the first place!" Nikki states to the muscle bound woman. "Secondly Jaclyn I'm not completely okay with it I mean don't get me wrong I like Paulo but I was still disappointed because this just seemed so typical of Perfect Man. But I have to put into consideration that one this happened before we met and two Perfect Man didn't know about it himself until recently. And as for the last thing I try not to think about our dating history too much."

"Even with all of his flaws at least Perfect Man is stepping up and being responsible with Paulo and also being faithful to Nikki he's come a long way. And I should know he brought a date to my funeral." Hotwire adds on to the group.

"And I also really try not to hold his past against him." Nikki further explains with a sigh.

 **With the Awesome Men**

"So where do you think the girls went?" Muscle Man asked he and the rest of the male teammates were sitting around the kitchen table not really doing much.

"I don't know I've texted Nikki every minute for the past hour and she still hasn't answered one text!" Perfect Man whines as he looks at his phone. "Why isn't she back yet?!"

"Perfect Man you need to relax you're being all clingy!" Impresario tells the blonde hero. "You've got to learn to play it cool that's how I act with Madame Hunchback."

"Hey when was the last time you talked to her anyway?" Muscle Man asked now recalling that the team hadn't really seen her in a while.

"About a month ago she said I disgusted her but I read in between the lines." Impresario said smugly.

"I can't afford to be too relaxed with Nikki though. Maybe if we had more time to get used to each other before Paulo I would be able too but when you add a kid into the mix things get more difficult." Perfect Man says with a sigh. "Sure Nikki can act like everything is fine but that's mostly when Paulo is around deep down I think she's really disappointed."

"Even if she is bro at least she's still giving you a chance to try a relationship." Prock reasoned with his brother. "Most women would have walked away as soon as they found out."

"That's true I guess I am pretty lucky." Perfect Man says agreeing with Prock.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Mr. Awesome asked entering the kitchen and seeing only the men of the Awesome team. "Where are the girls?"

"Ladies Night no guys allowed." Frantic explains with a pout.

"So Prock is watching the kids and Perfect Man is obsessingly texting Nikki." Muscle Man further explains. "And the rest of us are bored so here we are."

"I'm not obsessing!" Perfect Man shouts in defense. "I'm just trying to figure out where she is, how long is she gonna be there and when will she be back."

"Like I said obsessing." Muscle Man stressed again.

"What a shame." Mr. Awesome tsk at the group. "Back in my day the men would be the ones out there having a ball while the women waited for us passing the time by baking pies, knitting sweaters and watching the kids."

"Actually a pie sounds really good right now." Perfect Man states completely missing his dad's point.

"Oh we should make an apple pie." Muscle Man says excitedly standing up.

"No, no a cherry pie would be better." Frantic says while speeding around the kitchen to gather ingredients.

"No what would really be good is banana cream pie." Impresario says matter of factly. "Me and Mama make that all the time."

"You know Nikki and I really like pecan best or strawberry is always nice." Perfect Man adds in as he to gathers up his own ingredients. The guys were so busy talking about pies that they didn't see Mr. Awesome shake his head at them and float away.

 **Nikki pov**

"You know this was a fun night." Nikki says with glee as she and the Awesome Women walked into Awesome Mountain. "Even if we did get kicked out of the strip club because of Joyce's behavior and Abby destroying the bathroom."

"Yeah but now I'm so starving I swear I can even smell pie right now." Gadget Gal says as she smells the air.

"Yeah I can too for some reason." Concierge states in surprise. The four woman follow where the smell was coming from and found the guys with a table full of pies.

"You guys actually baked pies?" Hotwire questions in disbelief.

"Yes we did and you can't have any cause its men only." Frantic says in a sassy tone.

"Yeah! Take that ladies!" Muscle Man says as he and Frantic high five.

"Michael-" Nikki begins to say but before she could finish Perfect Man was right in front of her.

"Here you go sweetie I made this pecan pie just for you." Perfect Man states as he holds up the pie in his hand.

"Aww that's so sweet." Nikki gushed and Perfect Man beamed under the praise. "Come on let's go home. And get some whipped cream while you're at it." Nikki orders as she turns and begins to head out.

"Perfect Man?!" Muscle Man says in outrage. "What happened to being strong and sticking together?"

"Yeah?" Frantic asked equally as outraged.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting laid tonight." Perfect Man just states as he goes into the refrigerator and takes out the whipped cream. "You guys won't be needing this will you? Oh why am I even asking of course not!" With that being said Perfect Man left the kitchen and found Nikki at the front door.

"Got the whipped cream?" Nikki asked coyly, Perfect Man just nodded his head excitingly. "Then let's go."

 **Lemon warning stop here if you don't want to read it!**

Not even twenty minutes later the couple were back at home going at it rolling around naked in their bed. "Yes, Michael right there!" Nikki moaned as Perfect Man thrusted into her.

"Oh Nikki!" Perfect Man groan as he moved on top of her, after a few more thrusts he moved them around putting Nikki on top. "That's it Nikki bounce for me!" he said while holding onto her hips and making her bounce on top of him.

"Oh Michael!" Nikki cried out loud as she moved up and down, the pleasure was getting so overwhelming that she had to keep her hands on his chest to balance herself.

"Oh yes!" Perfect Man moaned his eyes rolling back as the pleasure creeps through his whole body. "Right there Nikki! Don't stop!" he orders as he moved her hips faster. "Yes I'm almost there, faster baby come on that's it right there!"

"Michael…MICHAEL!" Nikki shouted in pleasure as she found her release.

"Nikki!" Perfect Man called after as he too found his release. "Oh man that has been long overdue."

"Tell me about it." Nikki says in agreement as she climbs down and lays next to him.

"We wouldn't have had to wait so long if you had just stayed home earlier." Perfect Man states as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Don't be so needy Michael." Nikki says with a laugh as he kissed all over her neck.

"Can't help it if I need you Nikki." Perfect Man proclaims as he moved to kiss her lips. "In fact I need another round right now." And with that he's back on top of her spreading her legs about so he could show her just how much he needed her.

 **A/N and that's the end of that chapter please read and review! Also I've edited the previous chapters a bit!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And once again it's time for a new chapter! Thank you scarlettravencrove for reviewing again!**

 **Normal pov**

The following day was pretty big for Prock and Hotwire they had finalized on a new house that was two blocks away from Nikki's home and were now moving some of their stuff from Awesome Mountain. This was a pretty big step especially since in least then a month the two would be officially married. Currently at this moment the team plus Prock's and Hotwire's families were helping the couple unpack their things.

"Oh, I can't believe it my baby boy is all grown up and moving away." Dr. Jill-Stein-Awesome-Kaplan says with a sigh as she unpacks old childhood photos of Prock.

"Mom I'm just moving across town it's not a big deal." Prock says with an annoyed sigh as he walked in carrying another box.

"I remember when Katherine first moved out and I was sad and then she died along with my ghost husband. Which made her moving out not that big of a deal." Glinda Malocchio says in her usually manner. "So you see there are worse things than your child moving away."

"That's one way of putting it…I guess." Dr. Jill-Stein-Awesome-Kaplan says awkwardly.

"Exactly." Glinda says happily.

While that was going on Perfect Man and Nikki were helping by unpacking boxes in the living room. At the moment Perfect Man was putting the things away as Nikki instructed him when Prock worked into the room.

"Good job you guys!" Prock said happily as he looked around the room. "Hey Nikki could you help me with the dining room? I can get the table myself but if you could just grab some chairs as well?"

"No way Prock I'll help you myself." Perfect Man says before Nikki could give him an answer. "I don't want to risk Nikki hurting her hands since she gives me the best hand-"

"I don't want to hear about it bro!" Prock interrupts before his brother could finish his sentence.

"What? I was just going to say that she gives the best hand massages?" Perfect Man says looking confused. "Oh did you think I was going to say hand job? I mean those are really nice but I really like her ti-"

"MICHAEL! Please stop talking about our sex life Prock doesn't want to hear about it." Nikki interrupts with stern look on her face. "Plus my parents will be over here soon and Daddy already isn't very happy with you at the moment."

"But I thought your parents loved me?!" Perfect Man says in disbelief.

"That was before they found out about Paulo." Nikki explained with a sigh. "Now Daddy's worried that I'm letting you walk all over me."

"How can he think that?" Perfect Man asked.

"You've intrude yourself into my life, you wouldn't leave me alone, you now live in my house with your son, you don't pay any bills-" Nikki began to list all the reasons why her father didn't like her current boyfriend.

"You expect my daughter to take care of your son for you." Felix finished coming up from behind the group.

"Daddy!" Nikki says in surprise running up to hug him. "I thought you and Mom were going to call me when you got here?"

"I decided to surprise you." Felix explained while glaring at Perfect Man. "I know that you've been getting a lot of those lately but I figured one more couldn't possibly burden you more than the last one."

"Daddy you promised to be nice." Nikki scolded shaking her head at him.

"Mr. Davidson I know this situation looks bad but I promise you the only other kids I will ever have is with your daughter." Perfect Man says sincerely. "I promise she's the only woman I want to knock up."

Felix's face turns red with anger but before he could yell at Perfect Man his daughter quickly pulled him out of the room and away from the non-filtered thoughts of her boyfriend. Felix and Nikki walked out of the house with the father cursing Perfect Man under his breathe the whole time.

"Look I know that he's supposed to be one of the world's most popular hero's but I just don't understand why you bother Nicole." Felix stated in a serious manner. "He doesn't match you intellectually, he doesn't have the best reputation with sticking to one relationship. And now he has you playing house with his son? What happens when he gets bored?"

"Daddy I know you're worried but it wouldn't be fair to not at least let him try." Nikki tried to argue, her parents…well mostly her father hadn't taken it very well when Nikki had told them about Perfect Man's long lost son. They were both a worried that Nikki was being blindsided by his gesture and not thinking clearly.

"Nikki are you sure this is what you really want." Diane tried to reason with her daughter. "You're a smart, beautiful woman you could easily find another man without a pre-started family."

"Mom let's be serious in this day and age it's almost expected." Nikki argued back and then sighed. "Look I'm not crazy about it either but I decided to give Michael a chance and I knew going in that it would mean that Paulo would have to be included as well. I've accepted this knowing that it wouldn't be easy but it is fair to him."

"And what about what's fair to you Nicole?" Felix asked staring down at his oldest daughter. "Is it fair for him intrude into your life? To ask you to be a parent before you're ready?"

"I've always had the impression that no one is ever ready." Nikki answered back forcefully. "Look I can't promise you that Michael and I will stay together but we might. I can't say for sure that Paulo is your first grandchild but he could be. There are a lot of what if's I know this I'm not stupid!"

"We're not saying you're stupid sweetie!" Diane says pulling her daughter into a hug. "We just want to make sure that you're really sure about this because it's not just yours and Michael's feelings at stake if Paulo is really as attached to you as you say then this could hurt him as well."

"Bella Nikki!" a small voice shouted from behind the family and before they knew it the small three year old boy had ran into Nikki's arms.

"Sorry Nikki I tried to stop him but he got so excited when he saw you." Hotwire said sheepishly carrying Vicky, while the rest of the team were moving stuff into her new house Hotwire had stayed behind with the kids until the last of their things was brought to the house.

"Bella Nikki I had so much fun at the sleepover." Paulo says excitedly (in Italian) as he hung on to her.

"Really? What did you do?" Nikki asked (in Italian) while holding up the small boy. As their daughter walked away chatting with the overly excited boy all the older couple could do was sigh. "Paulo do you want to say hello to my Mommy and Daddy?" Nikki asked after their conversation was over she turns him a bit in her arms so that he is now facing her parents.

"Hello I'm Paulo." Paulo says shyly as he looks at the older couple.

"Hello Paulo I'm Diana." Diane says smiling at the young boy.

"And I'm Felix." Felix said gently to the small boy.

"Okay then let's I'd better get back to helping with the unpacking." Nikki says after a while. "Where are mine and Jeremy's stuff?"

"In the car we'll go get them." Felix said and with that the older left to get the boxes filled with Nikki and Prock's childhood mementoes.

"Hey Prock I was just going through your mail I didn't know your High School reunion was next week." Frantic says having been stiffing through Prock's and Hotwire's mail.

"Frantic you're not allowed to go through people's mail." Prock says forcefully taking his mail away from Frantic.

"Hey how come I didn't get an invitation to the reunion?" Muscleman asked in confusion. "I went to that Walton High too!"

"You never graduate though Harry." Nikki explains as she and Hotwire enter the house with the kids. "Just like you didn't graduate from Junior High and Elementary School."

"Wait then how come he was there if he never graduated from the other schools?" Hotwire asked confused.

"Same way Harry went to college with us." Nikki explains with a shrug. "We snuck him into the schools."

"They should have still given me an invitation." Muscleman proclaims in a huff.

"I don't know why you want to go so bad High School is the worse." Concierge tells the group.

"Tell me about it's just a bunch of stuck up jerks and quote unquote popular people going around thinking that they're better then everyone." Hotwire agrees. "And popular High School girls are the worse of them all."

"Yeah especially the Homecoming/Prom Queen ones." Concierge adds in.

"Katherine sweetie are you only saying that because you really wanted to be popular but nothing you did worked?" Glinda asked in her usually way. "Oh you used to cry so much about not being one of the pretty popular girls."

"What no?" Hotwire says with a blush and a nervous laugh. "I was just faking I really didn't care about all of that, besides those people were the worse anyway."

"Hey Nikki we also decided to bring all of your photos from the years you won Homecoming and Prom Queen." Diane says as she enters Prock and Hotwire's new home, not realizing that she just made things awkward for the group.

"Oh, I had no idea that you were Homecoming and Prom Queen Nikki." Hotwire says in a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah Nikki was actually the most popular girl in school." Muscleman explains to the group as he takes out their yearbook to show them the proof. "Actually she was always voted the prettiest smartest most popular girl in school."

"Really?!" Perfect Man says in surprise. "You never told me this."

"It's not a big deal." Nikki just shrugged without a care. "So what if I was seen as the prettiest smartest most popular girl in school I didn't clear then and I don't care now."

"So humble that was why she was so popular." Muscleman says with a nostalgic sigh.

"So Nikki were you a cheerleader?" Perfect Man asked excitedly grabbing the yearbook and flipping through the pages. "Please say yes and also say that you still have the outfit."

"No Michael." Nikki says shaking her head at him. "I wasn't a cheerleader at all."

"But she was on the basketball team, the track team, drama club, and science and math clubs, President and somehow she still managed to be in the school choir." Prock explains to the group as they all look at the pictures.

"Drama club was so much fun with you Nikki!" Muscleman says happily. "Hey you do you remember when we did Les Miserables together?"

"You loved doing that musical so much Harry I don't know why." Nikki says shaking her head at him.

"Well with all those activities no wonder you were so popular." Hotwire say when the group looked away. "Everyone must have really liked you."

"Well-" Nikki starts to say but gets interrupted.

"Of course that's why we're such a great couple because everyone always adores us." Perfect Man says in a happy tone.

"Actually there was one girl who really didn't like Nikki." Muscle Man says as he shows them a picture of the girl. "Gwendolyn Duncanson."

"Gwendolyn Ducanson." Nikki repeats back with an annoyed tone shaking her head.

"Who's Gwendolyn Ducanson?" Tim asked wonder what the story was between Nikki and the other girl.

"Gwendolyn Becky Ducanson full time High School mean girl and self-proclaimed biggest rival to our own Nicole Anne Davidson. " Prock begins to explain in a faraway tone. "It all started freshman year when we started High School Nikki joined in on a lot of things which got her to become very popular very quickly."

"Not that I cared." Nikki adds in rolling her eyes.

"Right. She didn't care which got her to become even more popular even though she was best friends with not so popular people." Prock continues on.

"You mean you right?" Perfect Man interrupts with his question.

"Yes I wasn't popular but Nikki, Harry and I were still best friends anyway Nikki without knowing it though had one enemy Gwendolyn Ducanson who was your textbook fake blonde haired blue eyed mean girl. She was mean to everyone she deemed as unworthy which made her not as popular as Nikki even though she was really hot." Prock continues to explain.

"Honestly she was only kind of popular because she was hot and that's only because of the boob job." Muscle Man adds in.

"Don't you mean her spring break 'growth spurt'?" Nikki said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?" Impresario asked in shock.

"Yeah before spring break she was about a B cup but then when we got back she was suddenly a D cup all thanks to a 'growth spurt' or what I like to call Daddy's credit card." Nikki says rolling her eyes.

"Anyway Gwendolyn tried hard to compete with Nikki but she always failed which was sad because she was losing things Nikki wasn't trying to win." Prock explained.

"You didn't want to win any of those?" Perfect Man asked in confusion.

"I honestly didn't even know my name was on the ballot for Homecoming Queen or Prom Queen." Nikki says with a shrug. "I still don't even know how I was voted in as President I wasn't nominated and I never even campaigned."

"The fact that Nikki was popular without trying drove Gwendolyn insane before graduation she swear she would get her revenge." Prock finished up the story.

"But that was High School I'm sure she's over it by now I mean come on." Nikki says then starts getting back to work.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

"I'm going to get you Nicole Anne Davidson!" A crazed blonde haired woman says throwing darts at a picture of Nikki. "And there is nothing you'll be able to do about it."

 **Back to the Awesomes**

The group had just finished fixing up Prock and Hotwire's new home and were now relaxing after a hard day of work. "Guys I want to thank you all again for helping us out you it means a lot to me."

"And Jeremy I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you." Mr. Awesome says wanting to do a speech of his own. "I'm so happy that you found someone to love and have such supporting friends and family."

"Thanks Dad." Prock says happily.

"They certainly have grown a lot throughout the years." Diane says remembering fondly from when their children were younger.

"And you guys did always swear that you'd be together forever." Felix added in.

"And you've kept that promise." Mr. Awesome proclaims. "I mean look at them now. You all have great career's and Nikki and Prock are living in the same neighborhood again starting families and Muscleman is…still a great friend to them.

"Yeah I guess everything has fallen into place with us." Nikki says with a shrug while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"And I'd like to say how happy I am for my brother and Hotwire." Perfect Man says deciding to add in his two cents as well.

"Thanks bro." Prock says happily.

"Yeah Perfect Man that's really sweet of you to say." Hotwire adds in.

"Well you two deserve it you're a great couple and this is a great house." Perfect Man says happily. "Although you're not as great of a couple as Nikki and I and our house is waaay better but still you should be proud of yourselves."

"MICHAEL!" Nikki yelled in anger glaring at her boyfriend.

"What?! What did I say?!" Perfect Man asked as Nikki dragged him away by his ear.

Everyone but Muscle Man goes back to relaxing and just chatting about nothing. He can't help but to feel left out while he's looking at old pictures of himself, Jeremy and Nikki from throughout the years.

"You okay Harry?" Nikki asked coming up from behind him.

"Oh hey Nik, didn't see you there I thought you and Perfect Man were playing with Paulo." Muscle Man says turning to face Nikki.

"My parents took him." Nikki explains pointing at her parents and Paulo who was being tickled by them. "Guess they couldn't resist his charm."

"Yeah they must be so happy to be grandparents now." Muscle Man says with a sad sigh.

"Harry?" Nikki asked in a concerned tone. "Why are you so down right now?"

"I don't know Nikki…it's not that I'm not happy for you and Prock but I can't help but feel like you're leaving me behind." Muscle Man explains to his friend.

"Harry please." Nikki says shaking her head at him and rolling her eyes. "You always say that and it's never been true."

"But this is different than when you guys snuck me into Junior High and High School and College and I didn't really pass the entrance exam for the Awesomes you guys wrote that essay…anyway this is different you guys are like buying houses and starting families." Muscle Man said with a sigh.

"Come on Harry you know that you're not even ready to be in a serious relationship and you've had so many paternity tests half of which you ran from." Nikki says shaking her head. "Remember the last one you wanted Jeremy and I to tell the alien that you were a ghost and ghosts can't have children so the baby couldn't be your?"

"I know I just wish we could go back to when we were younger and everything was easier." Harry says with a sigh.

"Yeah but we can't go back we just have to enjoy the here and now." Nikki tells him. "In the meantime though at least one thing will never change." Nikki says while handing Muscle Man the yearbook opened up to an important page.

"Yeah you're right that will never change." Muscle Man says with a smile as he looks down at the picture of himself, Prock and Nikki with the caption most likely to be Best Friends even in an Alternate Realty.

 **I'm ending the chapter here I wanted to do more but it would have taken even longer to post so next chapter will start from here. Also starting next chapter I want to start having some villain fights. I noticed that I haven't really done that. I mean no one is complaining but it is kinda weird right?! Also I'm considering doing two more Awesomes fanfictions one idea is just to do the whole series only including Nikki from the beginning not as a team member but there and the other is a what if the world knew Perfect Man was Mr. Awesome's son when he was a kid and he grew up around Nikki, Prock and Muscle Man of course I want to try and get this done before doing those but knowing me sometimes I can't help myself. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
